Taken Adrift
by Ranko twin
Summary: When Ryou's first love, Bakura, was kidnapped by pirates, he swore that he would find him and save him. After ten years, Ryou finds the ship that took Bakura away from him and joins the crew. He realizes that the captain, Thief King Akefia, looks a lot like Bakura. But this evil pirate can't be Bakura, right? Everyone on this ship has a secret. What has Ryou gotten himself into? RR
1. Chapter 1

**Ranko: So, guess what? I am trying my luck at a Tendershipping story! You know what that means!**

**Yami: No, I don't actually. **

**Ranko: Are you kidding?**

**Bakura: What the hell am I doing here?**

**Yami: Ah! Ranko, are you insane?**

**Ranko: …I think so. **

**Ryou: It is so cool that we are getting our own story, Bakura, with us as the main couple. I've always wanted to meet you, Ranko; I've been wanting to ask you about what you did to me in The Shadow Game. **

**Ranko: Uh…remember Ryou, you're supposed to be the nice one!**

**Yuugi: This story is based off of the manga "Wanted" by Matsuri Hino. She is also the creator of "Vampire Knight" for those of you who don't know. **

**Bakura: And if you don't know what "Vampire Knight" then you're stupid. **

**Ryou: Bakura!**

**Yami: I don't like this. **

**Ranko: You don't have to; you're my slave so you're feelings mean nothing to me. **

**Yuugi: Ranko twin does not own "Wanted" or "Yu-Gi-Oh" both belong to their respected creators. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

The time was the 17th century. It was a time when aristocrats held extravagant parties. On Governor Oshiro's estate, overlooking the crashing seas, he was holding such a celebration.

The grand ballroom was lit by chandeliers. There was a rather large crowd of people; they were all dressed in fine clothing. Women wore only the most highest of fashion and men were finely decorated. There were tailcoats and long blouses, and bows and high wigs all throughout the room.

There was the delicate smell of champagne flowing throughout the room. Servants carried polished silver trays with little finger foods and bubbling champagne glasses on them.

The guests chattered excitedly about the entertainment that Governor Oshiro had picked out for tonight. There just so happened to be a traveling musical troupe that was known to play on different estates of aristocrats. There was one member of the musical troupe that had caught the Governor's eyes. It was a young boy, no more than seven years of age, with hair as white as snow and a voice that was just as pure. He had been singing for them nearly all night.

Governor Oshiro laughed merrily as he took a sip of his drink. The young boy had just finished his 29th song of the evening and smiled softly at the Governor. "Boy, sing that song once more for me." It was not a request but a demand.

The young boy's smile faltered for a moment. The leader of the musical troupe stepped forward, wringing her hands in worry. "But, your Excellency, Ryou's voice has already…" The poor woman's voice trailed off after she received a look from the Governor, who quickly reverted his attention back to Ryou.

Ryou looked between his mistress and the Governor, biting his lip. He finally smiled and took the woman's hand in his and patted it gently. "It is alright, mistress; I can do it."

The poor woman looked down at Ryou kindly. He was such a sweet boy. She remembered when she took him in when he was only three years old. She had found him on the side of the road, abandoned by whoever had been taking care of him. Out of pity she look the child in and cared for him until she could find a proper home for him; a traveling musical troupe was no place for a child.

However, she grew attached to the poor dear. He became like the son she always wanted; she was barren. She kept the child and discovered that the boy had the voice of an angel. She decided that she would let him perform in their troupe when he grew old enough and he began last year, when he was six. Ever since then, he has been a favorite of wherever they performed.

She worried for the boy as he began his 30th song.

There was a sudden outburst as someone shouted, "Uncle!" Ryou stopped abruptly and everyone turned their heads where the source of the shout had come from. Standing by the wall was a young man of perhaps eighteen with spiked white hair. He looked aristocratic from his clothing but his burgundy eyes burned with anger as he stared at the Governor.

The Governor narrowed his eyes back at the boy. "What is it, boy?"

"Stop torturing the poor boy; enough is enough!" The strange young aristocrat stepped forward and grabbed Ryou's hand, holding it tenderly in his own and rubbing the boy's knuckles with his thumb.

"You better learn your place, boy," the Governor said in a warning tone.

The young man shook his head and tugged on Ryou's hand, smiling gently at the young boy. "Come along, Ryou. You don't deserve to be in the presence of these people." Ryou's eyes widened and he giggled; the young man smiled. "My uncle and the aristocrats around him do not treat commoners like human beings."

Ryou gasped. "But, you are different than the others! You are kind and gentle; you are nothing like your uncle!"

The young man's face grew red. "Thank you, Ryou. My name is Bakura, by the way."

"Bakura," Ryou said, testing the word on his tongue. "I like it! Where are you taking me, Bakura?" the boy asked, noticing that they were outside and he could no longer hear the music coming from the ballroom.

"There is something that I want to show you," Bakura said, leading him down by the field, closer to the sea. There was a field of lilies that swayed and danced in the wind. Bakura stopped in the middle of the flower field and knelt down so he was at Ryou's eye level.

Bakura picked a lily and held it out to Ryou; the boy held it carefully between his fingers. "It's beautiful," he said in awe, staring at the delicate thing. He smiled up at Bakura. "You are the first kind aristocrat I have ever met, Bakura!"

Bakura smiled back. "I saw these flowers and I was reminded of you. Their petals are as white as your hair and you are just as pure as one, Ryou; never change, you are perfect just the way you are—stay a Hikari, Ryou."

Ryou nodded and held the lily close to his chest. "Thank you, Bakura."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Bakura and Ryou both jumped in surprise. Ryou turned and saw a group of dirty pirates behind him; Ryou gasped. Bakura quickly jumped up and stood in the way between the pirates and Ryou. The pirate that Ryou could only guess was the captain chuckled. His face was mostly covered by a hat but Ryou saw a long scar running down past his left eye.

"You must be a member of the Governor's family. We found ourselves a good hostage, boys!" the captain said merrily to his group of ruffians behind him. They all chuckled and advanced forward.

That is all Ryou could remember before there was terrible and confused chaos. The pirates had lit the estate on fire.

Ryou remembered the captain holding a sword to Bakura's throat. He remembered the exact words that damned pirate had said to Governor Oshiro for ransom to get Bakura back. "Governor Oshiro," he had said. "The Thief King has paid you a visit. You'll find that all our guns are aimed at your mansion. If you want this boy back, give me the wealth that you have stolen from the poor!"

The Governor had packed up all of his treasures and ran away. He had not only left the people in that burning mansion to fend for themselves, he had also left his nephew at the hands of a pirate; not just a pirate, the infamous Thief King.

Ryou remembered running for Bakura and then Bakura telling him to run away. He remembered his mistress pulling at his arm, telling him that they should leave and that it wasn't safe. He also remembered fighting with all of his might while he still clutched that pure lily that Bakura had given him in his hand.

Yes, Ryou remembered that night perfectly. He remembered Bakura's kindness, Bakura being kidnapped, the bright orange flames as the estate burned down, and he would never forget that scar; the scar that belonged to the infamous pirate that called himself the Thief King.

He vowed that night that he would find Bakura and rescue him, no matter what. Brave words that were spoken of a Hikari—a person that was usually tender and only cared for their spouse's and future children. Ryou gave up what Bakura had told him that night, to remain a Hikari. He would do whatever it took to get Bakura back, even if it meant changing himself.

* * *

After ten years of searching and travelling, Ryou had finally found it. He had found the ship of the Thief King—the vessel that had taken Bakura away from him that night. He had never stopped looking, he has always traveled since that night; now he was finally here.

He shifted in his long sleeved shirt and long trousers. It was summer but Ryou had to hide the tattoo that was on his collarbone that labeled him as a Hikari. Unfortunately, only the long sleeved shirt he was wearing would hide that part of his body. He had his long white hair tied back with a piece of leather and a dagger was tucked into his boot.

He had definitely changed from the little boy that was frightened of a few pirates ten years ago. He had changed his entire look to appear more like a Yami and it was a bit uncomfortable for him. Going against his true nature was a struggle, like he was being pulled by a rope and continuing to fight back.

One thing, however, stayed the same. Around his neck was a locket and in the locket were the petals of the lily Bakura had given him.

Of course, he had fooled the crew into thinking he was a Yami so all of that hardship must not have been wasted.

"Hey, Ren! The captain is free now, go introduce yourself!" one of the crew members had called for him. Ryou thought that his name was Ryota, he looked a lot like a fisherman; hooks were attached to his belt and his skin was tanned from being out in the sun all the time.

Ryou had to change his name as part of his disguise. "Aye!" Ryou called back.

Ryota led Ryou over to where a man was standing alone. He had a long red pirate's coat and blue trousers; Ryou noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt which made him rather uncomfortable.

As Ryou got closer he realized a few things about this man; his skin was tanned beautifully and his hair was exactly the same shade of white as Bakura's; his eyes were about the same burgundy color as well. Ryou briefly wondered if this man would possibly be…

That thought was stopped dead in its tracks. Ryou's eyes widened when the man removed his hat and turned around to face the boy. That is when Ryou saw the scar; the scar that had been haunting him for the past ten years.

This man had a scar running down his left eye; he was the Thief King.

"Who is this useless looking fellow standing in front of me?"

Ryou clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip to keep from shouting at this man. He didn't care if he was one of the most feared pirates among the aristocrats.

The Thief King turned towards Ryota. "Is this the new lad you were telling me about?" he asked sharply.

Ryota did not catch the captain's tone. "Aye, captain. His name be Ren and he…"

He never got to finish his sentence before the Thief King kicked the man in the gut. Ryota grunted in pain and as he was going down the Thief King connected his elbow with the side of Ryota's head.

"How could you allow this scalawag aboard my ship, huh? You dimwit!"

Ryou had had enough. He marched right over to the captain and shielded Ryota's body with his own. "Stop it! I'm a hard worker!"

The Thief King scoffed. "With those scrawny arms?" He gave Ryou the hardest and meanest look that he could conjure up. Ryou continued to look the captain straight in the eye, not backing down or even flinching. "Well, you're pretty fearless I'll give you that much."

The Thief King turned to walk away. Ryou noticed that there was a young boy with wildly spiked hair waiting for him. Before the Thief King left he looked over his shoulder and said to the two of them, "If you can't do the work than you will both be food to Ryota's precious little fish friends." With that said, he walked off with the boy.

"Hey," a man said to Ryou. This man had wildly spiked bleach blond hair and was as equally tan as everyone else Ryou had seen on this ship. Ryou felt like he was sticking out since he was the only one with such pale skin.

The man with the crazy spiked blond hair had seen the whole thing and was now helping Ryota up. "Don't worry about Akefia, he's just in a bad mood because he couldn't barter our treasure in this town. I'm Marik, by the way; Akefia's first mate."

"My name is Ren," Ryou introduced.

Marik nodded. "Yeah, I heard about you."

Ryou sighed. The captain was much younger than he expected him to be, but then again, this was the first time that Ryou had seen his face that close before.

"Come on," Marik said, snapping Ryou out of his thoughts. "Its time to prove to the captain that you are as hard of a worker as you say you are."

Ryou nodded; his first day as a pirate. How hard could it be?

Later that night, when the crew was drinking rum and getting wasted, Ryou was slumped over the railing of the ship tiredly. He was arms were limp and his feet sore. All of his muscles were tight from working all day and his face was sunburned. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was go home, lie in his bed, and sleep for the rest of his life.

But then he remembered that he was out at sea and he was now miles away from his home.

Ryou shook his head. "No, I'm not shark feed yet," he muttered to himself. "He can't break me that easily."

All day, Akefia had given tougher tasks for Ryou to do than anyone else. He was obviously just testing Ryou but did he really have to be a jackass about it?

"I have to keep going to find Bakura," he muttered to himself as he pushed his sore body to his feet.

'I'm sorry, Bakura,' Ryou thought. 'I can't believe I thought Akefia was Bakura. The only thing they have in common is the same hair and eye color.'

This pirate was nothing like Bakura. They didn't have the same smile, the same laugh, the same kindness…Even after all these years, Ryou still remembered Bakura's kindness. Ryou clutched at the locket around his throat.

He sat on the railing and swung his legs over the edge, kicking them back and forth. It felt good; the sea breeze blowing against his face and lifting his hair behind him. "Bakura…where are you now?" He began to sing softly. He couldn't remember the last time he had sung; it was always too painful. Every time he sang a song, Bakura's face popped up in his head.

One of the crew members that was known as Honda traveled to the deck. He had a gun tucked into the waistband of his pants and half-drunk cup of rum in his hand. He was already completely intoxicated. "Sush perttee singen…" Honda slurred out drunkenly.

He saw Ryou sitting on the railing but in his lulled mind he did not recognize the boy. His brown eyes widened in fright. He dropped his mug and fumbled for his gun. "I-it's a nymph come to sink the ship! Or…or a siren!" He cocked his gun and aimed it at Ryou; it was shaking in his hands.

Ryou turned around and saw the gun pointed at him. Then there was a big _BANG!_

Everyone rushed to the deck; they found Honda, standing stock still and shaking. He had been shocked out of his drunken state by the loud shot.

"What is going on up here?" Akefia asked, outraged.

"C-captain! I shot him! I shot him by mistake! Ren!" Honda explained in a panic.

Akefia's eyes widened. He shed his coat and as he ran to the railing, he shouted, "Man overboard! Take in the sails! Bring me a lamp! Everyone move it!" He swung his legs over the railing and dove into the icy waved below. Everyone nearby rushed to the railing and saw a splash as their captain disappeared under the water.

"Captain!"

Ryou floated blissfully in the water, slowly sinking down. He felt the dull throbbing of his gun shot wound to the shoulder. He felt his vision being obscured by darkness. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'I can't die now. I haven't found Bakura.' Before his vision completely went dark, he saw someone swimming towards him. He made out white hair and a long scar on his face. 'Akefia?'

Akefia pulled Ryou into his arms and swam back up to the surface. He broke through the surface of the water and saw that there was a rope ladder that had been lowered by the crew; they had lit a few lanterns.

Akefia grabbed onto one of the pegs and one of the crew members ordered, "Pull them up!"

"How is Ren?" one of them called down.

"He's fine; still breathing," Akefia called back as they began to pull the two men out of the water.

Akefia handed them Ryou's limp body and they pulled up over the railing. Honda was freaking out. "I am so sorry, Ren!"

One of the other men smacked him on the head. "Shut up, he can't even hear you!"

"Lay him down gently now!" Marik commanded as they carefully laid Ryou out along the deck.

"Will he be alright?" one of the men asked as another began to cut away Ryou's shirt. They all stared in shock and a little bit of longing at what they saw. Ryou's eyes fluttered open, still in a daze.

Akefia hefted himself over the railing and noticed his crew gawking. "What are you all standing around for? Take him to Yuugi immediately!"

"Captain," one of the men said excitedly.

"We all know that Ren be a sissy, but he is actually a Hikari!"

Ryou realized what had just happened and let out a little shriek. He sat up quickly and pulled his shirt closed to cover his tattoo. Akefia blinked and raised his eyebrows at the young boy.

"What you got to say, little one?" The men all stared at the young, cute boy in lust; they were blushing like fools. Akefia sighed and hid his head in his hand, shaking his head at his pathetic crew. "You know that Hikaris aren't aloud on a pirate ship."

"I'm looking for someone," Ryou said, clutching his shoulder as the pain began to set in. He looked up and looked right at Akefia. "Do you remember Bakura Oshiro? You kidnapped him ten years ago. Akefia, where is Bakura?"

Marik came up behind Akefia a muttered. "Captain, Bakura is—" Akefia smacked his cheek lightly to shut him up.

Akefia knelt down so he was at Ryou's eye level. He stared menacingly into the Hikari's eyes. "Bakura is dead."

Ryou took a moment to register this in his head. His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Did you…kill him?"

Akefia smirked. "He killed himself."

Ryou gasped and quickly looked away from Akefia. "I don't believe you, you dirty pirate!" Akefia sighed; he stood up and turned away from Ryou. "If Bakura is dead than answer me this! When did he die? How? I want answers!"

Akefia ignored Ryou as he pulled his coat back on. "Have Yuugi treat your shoulder."

Ryou smiled in victory. "If you can't answer me then that means that Bakura is alive!"

Akefia halted for a moment and then continued to walk away.

Ryou was led to the infirmary to meet this Yuugi person that he had heard so much about. Ryou pictured this tough, mean pirate or this kind elderly man. What he didn't expect was a boy that looked about Ryou's age with a sweet smile and bright amethyst eyes that shined like jewels. Ryou recognized him as the boy he had seen earlier that day with Akefia.

Yuugi sat Ryou down on a bench and removed the boy's shirt. He began to wrap bandages around the bullet wound in his shoulder, humming softly as he wrapped up the wound. Ryou noticed the Hikari tattoo on the back of Yuugi's hand. Ryou thought back to a little while ago; the crew members had looked at Ryou like they had never seen a Hikari before and they had said that Hikaris weren't aloud on the ship. What was Yuugi doing here then?

"There, all done," Yuugi said cheerfully. "You're lucky the bullet only grazed you; you should be able to take the bandages off in two or three days."

"Thank you," Ryou said; this was the first kind soul he met on this ship. "Um, Yuugi?"

"Hm?" the boy asked, reorganizing his desk.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing on this ship? I mean, you're a Hikari and all, aren't you?" Ryou asked sheepishly, wrapping himself up in a sheet.

Yuugi giggled. "Yes, I am a Hikari." He showed Ryou his tattoo. He grabbed a long length of rope from off the floor. "Akefia and I are childhood friends; he has always been my protector. I knew him long before he was captain. He taught me how to use a sword so I could defend myself on a pirate ship, especially when he wasn't there to defend me. I may look sweet but I am the best swordsman on this ship." Yuugi winked.

Yuugi approached Ryou with the rope and knelt down by the boy's feet. "Akefia may seem like a hardhead or maybe even a jackass at times; but he really is sweet and kind, even though he doesn't like to admit it. He did save you after all, right?

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ryou said. He couldn't believe this sweet guy was a pirate just like the rest of the crew. "How old are you, Yuugi?"

Yuugi was tying one end of the rope to Ryou's ankle. "Um, I'll be twenty-nine this June."

Ryou sputtered. This guy looked like he was Ryou's age, maybe even younger! He couldn't believe he was almost that old. "You're older than me!" Ryou said in disbelief.

Yuugi giggled, finishing tying the rope. "I'm usually mistaken to be younger all the time, I'm used to it."

This made Ryou wander how old Akefia really was. The question was on his tongue and then he finally noticed the rope. "Um, what is this for?"

"Well, Akefia said that it is for the safety of the crew," Yuugi said, rising to his feet.

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

Akefia appeared in the doorway, smiling at Yuugi. "Yo, Yuugi! Did you tie the knot so it won't come loose? I can't let a Hikari that can't defend himself roam freely among the crew on this small ship."

Yuugi giggled. "I would rather not see the men fight over him; I just may have to kill them."

Those words paired with Yuugi's sweet smile made a shiver run up Ryou's spine.

Akefia unexpectedly grabbed at the other end of Ryou's rope and tugged. Ryou fell to the ground with a shriek. "Sorry about that, Ren," Akefia said as he yawned. Ryou huffed; he didn't sound sorry.

Akefia led Ryou through the ship. Ryou felt uncomfortable as the men stared at him as he passed by. "Where are you taking me?" Ryou asked, trying to keep up with Akefia's long strides.

"It's well past bedtime," Akefia said.

Ryou pouted. "I'm not a child, you know?" Ryou realized he was pouting and steeled his features. "I'm not going to thank you for what you did, just to let you know."

Akefia grunted in response, but Ryou couldn't see the crestfallen expression on Akefia's face. He quickly put a smirk on his face. "Then I'll have you as my reward instead." Akefia stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, revealing a rather simple bedroom. "You sleep here with me."

Ryou gasped. "Wait? What?" he shrieked out. "There is no way—!"

Akefia scowled. "Make your choice!" Akefia pushed Ryou down on the bed, having him pinned under him. "Will it be me alone or the entire crew? Whose company do you prefer?" Akefia leered down at the boy. "You boarded a pirate ship to find a dead man. Time to repent."

Ryou would not back down. "He's not dead!"

Akefia scowled again; he was starting to get tired of this little brat. He began to pull Ryou's sheet away "You don't even remember what he looks like! Just forget about him!"

"No!" Ryou said, kicking his legs to try and escape. "Bakura…!"

The gleam of an old locket caught Akefia's eyes. His facial features relaxed. He sat up, startling Ryou. The boy quickly sat up as well and wrapped the sheet around his body. Akefia sighed and got up off the bed, resting on the floor. "All right, you sleep there. I'll sleep on the floor."

Ryou blinked in confusion. 'Akefia…'

"Don't think I'm protecting your honor, Ren," Akefia muttered. "It's just that you're as scrawny as Yuugi is. I just can't do it."

Ryou looked at Akefia tenderly. He truly cared about Yuugi like a brother. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all…

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a flat-chested girl?" Akefia commented.

Ryou shrieked and pulled the sheet closer to his body. "You're horrible; you're nothing compared to Bakura."

Akefia rolled his eyes.

Ryou curled up in a tight ball and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep soon. He tossed in his bed restlessly and finally opened his eyes, realizing he wasn't going to get to bed that easily. He turned on his side, facing away from Akefia. He opened up his locket and stared at the lily petals.

"_I saw these flowers and I was reminded of you. Their petals are as white as your hair and you are just as pure as one, Ryou; never change, you are perfect just the way you are—stay a Hikari, Ryou."_

Ryou's eyes started to tear up.

He had always kept the petals of that flower Bakura picked for him close to him. Looking at those pure white petals motivated him to never give up and to keep searching. He would find Bakura again one day.

'If I continue searching, I'll be able to see you again, right?'

With that thought, Ryou drifted off to sleep.

-/-

**Ryou: I am so happy that I am the main character! This is so excited!**

**Yuugi: I'm so happy for you, Ryou!**

**Ranko: Why can't you two get along like Ryou and Yuugi? **

**Yami: Because our characters hate each other, nothing can change that. Not even the power of a fanfiction writer. **

**Bakura: And I thought you were a Yu-Gi-Oh fan…**

**Ranko: I am a fan and do not underestimate the power of a fanfiction writer, Yami. **

**Yuugi: Please review and tell Ranko what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ranko: Hello all of my lovely readers out there! You are looking fine today!**

**Yuugi: Ranko! Are you stalking people again?**

**Ryou: You can't afford a third strike!**

**Ranko: No! I am not a creeper! Sheesh…**

**Yami: Sure.**

**Ranko: I hate you guys. Anyway, I didn't get as many reviews as I was hoping for last chapter but I am completely fine with that! When I wrote Ranma ½ stories, each chapter would get about 5 reviews and even the first chapter of The Shadow Game only got like 2 to start out with. I love all of you guys who have read this, reviewed/favorited/followed this story!**

**Bakura: Yeah, no one cares, Ranko. **

**Ranko: You're so mean. Well, since I only got like 5 reviews I might as well answer them all!**

**Aly Goode:**** I know, I wanted to make Ryou bad ass too but I failed at it :( instead, I made Yuugi bad ass! Bakura, Bakura, where for art thou? You be very, very clever ;) Yay! I have a fan! I'm loved!**

**SincerelyChristina:**** You made me happy with this review! Yay! You being so involved in the reading means that I'm doing my job right! I made it all tricky so I could confuse you specifically! JK ;) Keep guessing! I get what you mean, don't worry about it! You mean that you are following me while I am writing it instead of having it already written completely. Pointless paragraphs are the best!**

**SincereJoyy:**** Well, thank you, deary ^o^ I know what you mean, every time I watch that movie (On Stranger Tides) I always jump when the mermaid attacks! Even when I know it's coming O_O I'm drunk off of sugar all the time! How do you think I write these stories? I'm intoxicated! JK ;) Yay for plot twist!**

**IlluminatedWord:**** I know, it's sad, isn't it? When you said that you were hesitant about reading this story and then glad you did, it made my heart flutter with happiness! Thank you :') I know what you mean though, I love Tendershipping but I can't get into as well as other pairings. You will know everything in good time, my friend ;) Yes! I have a whole bunch of characters I want to add in (well, not a whole bunch but you get what I mean).**

**CandyFiend:**** I suspect that your suspicions be correct ;) One of them anyway; you decide!**

**Ryou: Does she always answer all these reviews like this?**

**Yuugi: Sometimes. **

**Yami: Unfortunately. **

**Ranko: Shut up and do the disclaimer, slave!**

**Bakura: I'm not your slave…Fine, Ranko twin owns nothing. **

**Ranko: By the way, this chapter picks right up where chapter 1 left off! Without further ado, enjoy!  
**

-/-

The night was silent and the waves rocked the ship peacefully, but Akefia awoke to some sort of disturbance. He silently stood up and looked over to his bed. Ren was still sleeping peacefully, completely unaware to any sort of danger. He walked out of his room, grabbing his sword as he went; the door made no noise as he closed it behind him.

He snuck his way up to the deck and looked around. He saw that the rest of his crew was awake and wandering around the deck. Ryota was up in the crow's nest, looking out at sea with a spyglass. Yuugi was standing at the railing of the ship, polishing his sword.

He didn't turn when Akefia moved to stand next to him. "So, you heard it too?"

Akefia nodded silently.

"Where's the kid?" Yuugi asked, looking at the dark waters, making out a spec in the distance that was a shade lighter than the blackness of night.

"Still sleeping, so let's try and keep this as quiet as possible, you think you can do that, Yuugi?"

Suddenly Ryota called from the crow's nest. "I see her, captain, she's over there. The Marquis of Spades, a gaudy treasure ship."

Yuugi turned towards Akefia and flashed a grin. "No promises."

* * *

Ryou awoke harshly to the sound of swords clanking and men screaming. He jumped out of his bed so quickly that he got a head rush. He felt himself shiver as he heard bodies thumping as they fell to the ground above him on the deck.

"What is going on?" he asked himself in a panic. He rushed out of the bedroom, grabbing a sheet to cover himself as he went. He secured it around his body as he ran to the stairs. He quickly ascended the stairs, taking two at a time, and threw open the door to the upper deck.

What he saw when he immediately opened the door was Yuugi running his sword through a man's chest. His amethyst eyes were hard and he pulled his bloodied sword out harshly; the man fell to the ground lifelessly, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

Ryou gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. The upper deck was in ruins. The mast was torn to pieces and the whole night was painted in blood red. Arrows were embedded in the walls and there were lifeless, bloodied bodies everywhere.

Ryou quickly looked around, searching for a familiar face. His whole mind was in a tizzy.

"Right! We're almost done. Withdraw!"

Ryou sucked in a breath through his teeth and turned quickly. He saw Akefia standing there, shirtless, and stained with blood; Ryou couldn't tell if it was his own or from the other men. Akefia was barking out orders and obviously didn't see Ryou rush up behind him.

"Akefia!" Ryou cried.

Akefia turned around, looked Ryou up and down, then smirked. "Oh, so the prince of sheets has awoken and has decided to grace us with his presence. How very generous."

Ryou trembled. "Don't play games with me right now."

"What? Is the stench of blood too much to handle?" Akefia mocked.

"You killed them all?" Ryou asked, his eyes widening in horror.

Akefia laughed. "Well, not all of them." He looked at Ryou darkly. "You obviously don't understand so I am going to have to tell you again; I'm a pirate."

Ryou opened his mouth; maybe just to gape or maybe to say something, he would never know, because the next thing he knew, Akefia grabbed Ryou's arm and pulled him closer to him. Akefia's other arm shot out and stabbed a man through the chest who was sneaking up behind Ryou, a man who would have sliced through the boy.

The large body fell heavily.

Ryou's eyes widened; he was shaking so badly. 'He saved me again.'

Ryou steeled himself, clenching his fist and curling his toes to hopefully stop himself from shaking so horribly. "How can you kill people so easily?"

Akefia scoffed. "He was a minion of the Marquis, not to mention he was about to kill you. Do you not know what men like him do? He swindled the common people and dealt in dirty business all under the name of the Marquis. He was an evil man."

"Still, that gives you no right to kill him!" Ryou argued, jerking his arm out of Akefia's.

Akefia smirked at Ryou, like he knew a secret the boy didn't; in this case, that was true. "These treasures are sent to the king to finance war."

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Isn't it better that we take these treasures instead?"

Ryou pursed his lips tightly. "But…" He searched for a valid reason to argue against Akefia. "You're a pirate, no matter what you say to justify your stealing. In the end, it's all for your own benefits."

Akefia grinned darkly; the sun that was braking over the horizon cast a halo of light around his head; Ryou thought that was very inappropriate in this situation. "Yeah, you're right. Lives and treasures; we take them or lost them. That is our way." Akefia turned to walk away so he could help his crew search through the treasure.

"Then why did you save mine?" Ryou asked suddenly.

Akefia froze and turned back around.

"Why did you save my life?" Ryou asked again. "I don't understand."

Ryou briefly thought, 'Perhaps he is…'

Akefia took his sword and jabbed it into the floor of the deck. He reached Ryou in three long strides. He took one of the boy's arms and pulled him roughly towards him, sealing his lips over Ryou's.

Ryou's eyes widened in shock; he began to struggle in Akefia's grip, but the man was stronger than he was. Ryou stumbled backwards as soon as Akefia let him go.

Akefia smirked. "I'm letting you live because you'll serve as a nice little distraction for me on this long journey." Akefia chuckled dryly. "Did you think I might actually have tender feelings for you?"

Ryou's face grew red from either embarrassment or anger, he didn't know. All he remembered was going up to Akefia and smacking him across the face. It was so hard that it made Akefia's head whip to the side and it left a nice little bruise on left cheek.

Ryou wiped his lips furiously, as if he could erase the kiss. "You bastard."

Surprisingly, Akefia did not glower in anger or pin Ryou to the ground and hold a sword to his throat; a reaction Ryou was expecting actually. Akefia just touched his cheek tenderly and then smiled menacingly at Ryou. "If you're not happy with the arrangements, I will gladly let you off at the next port. You might fetch a hefty price."

Ryou's eyes widened at Akefia's implications.

"Well, what do you say, Ren?"

* * *

After a few more days of traveling at sea, they docked the ship at the port of Kul Elna. Ryou was happy to finally get off that God-forsaken ship. After that night when they were attacked there had been a heavy tension between Akefia and Ryou. Akefia would avoid Ryou and whenever he did see the boy, he would just give him a mean look and walk away.

Ryou huffed; he should be the one angry, not Akefia.

After that night, Ryou couldn't look at Yuugi the same way. He still remembered the icy look in Yuugi's warm eyes when he drove a blade through a man's chest. But when he saw Yuugi again to get pain medicine or when he went to get his bandages removed, Yuugi acted like nothing had happened.

The boy continued to hum and be his same happy self. Except now Ryou knew that there was another, completely different Yuugi under the cheerful guise.

Akefia pulled on Ryou's rope that was still tied around the boy's ankle. Ryou was sharply snapped out of his thoughts.

"Come on, Ren, we're getting off," Akefia said.

Ryou nodded; Akefia has been acting normal—as normal as Akefia can be—all morning, Ryou briefly wondered if he was done holding the grudge. He scoffed; yeah, right. Akefia didn't strike him as the kind of man that would "forgive and forget."

Yuugi patted the boy of the shoulder as he walked down. "You're going to love it here, it's a beautiful place."

Ryou jumped in surprise; when did Yuugi get there? He nodded silently and Yuugi smiled at him, skipping down the plank.

Ryou bit his lip, slightly anxious. 'I've never seen this town before,' he thought. 'Maybe I can find out something about Bakura.' Ryou shrugged but felt a sort of hopefulness bubble in his chest. He followed Bakura down the plank and to the dock. What surprised Ryou the most is that people were waiting for them and there were joyful expressions on peoples' faces.

There was a chorus of "Welcome back, Thief King Akefia!" and "We missed you!"

Women and men alike crowded around Bakura and stared at him like he was some sort of god.

Ryou blinked. Why were these people welcoming pirates? When Ryou turned back around, he saw Akefia kissing a beautiful young woman. Ryou's eyes widened in shock and he let out a little shout of surprise; what was Akefia doing? If he went after Ryou than why was he also chasing other females? What exactly was this man's interests?

Akefia broke away from the woman and kissed a petit _male_ Hikari on the cheek. Ryou raised an eyebrow at him; he would never understand him.

* * *

That crew spent their night at a brothel, getting drunk and being merry. And of course, Ryou had to be dragged along as well since Akefia went and the man refused to untie the rope from Ryou's ankle.

The men were dancing on the tables and banging their cups against the fine wood.

Akefia broke away from his flock of admirers for a moment to snap, "Hey! Don't destroy Madame Mai's place!" One of his admirers came up to him and told him to let the men be and to just relax. Akefia's way of relaxing was leaning back in a comfortable chair as women and Hikaris surrounded him and showered him with adoration and kisses.

'What a lecher!' Ryou thought as he looked on at the scene.

Ryou had never been to a brothel before but he didn't expect for it to be like this. He didn't expect it to be so…dirty.

Thankfully, Yuugi decided to stand by him and keep him company. Apparently Yuugi was not a big fan of brothels because every time he went to one he was mistaken as a worker and someone would always grope his ass and ask him to join him in a private room. This usually resulted in a man being pinned to the floor with his arm twisted around his back and his cheek pressed against the cold stone floor.

Ryou caught Akefia looking at him out of the corner of his eye while he was kissing another woman. He saw Akefia smirk against the woman's lip. He grabbed Ryou's rope and tugged at it unexpectedly. "Hey, Ren, come over here for a second."

Ryou let out a surprised shout as his arms pinwheeled, trying to regain his balance. "Stop yanking me around like that!"

Akefia ignored Ryou and beckoned a woman with rather large breasts and long golden hair over; Ryou thought that she was a very attractive woman, if only she wore something so her cleavage wasn't showing so much. "Madame Mai!" Akefia called. "A moment of your time, please."

Mai set down a tray and drinks and walked over to Akefia with a sway of her hips. "Yes, darling?"

Akefia gestured to Ryou. "Please, Madame, I want you to take care of him."

Ryou opened his mouth to protest but Madame Mai grabbed Ryou's face and turned it at different angles to study him. She picked at his dry and disheveled hair and tsked. After a moment of studying Ryou she crossed her arms over her chest and gave Akefia a look. "Not interested."

Ryou let out a sigh of relief.

Akefia laughed, a little bit awkwardly. "No, Madame, I didn't mean for that. I don't think he would be good company for the patrons," Akefia said, throwing Ryou a look; Ryou narrowed his eyes at him. "But I have heard that he is supposed to be a very skilled singer."

Madame Mai perked up at this new information; she looked at Ryou with a new kind of interest. "Oh, a singer, you say?" Madame Mai led Ryou over to the stage and pushed him up the steps. "Stand up here and let me hear you sing."

The drunken crew members shouted out slurred words of encouragement.

Ryou stood in the middle of the stage and looked out. He saw that Akefia was still surrounded by his little fan club and didn't even look to be paying attention to Ryou. Ryou scoffed. 'He doesn't have time to listen to my song,' he thought. He cleared his throat lightly and began to sing.

The brothel became quiet as everyone was entranced by Ryou's singing. All the chatter died down and everyone's attention was on Ryou and his captivating voice. Halfway through the song, Ryou peaked over at Akefia and saw that his admirers were no long focused on the pirate but Ryou and he saw Akefia smiling softly; a real genuine smile.

It warmed Ryou's heart as he continued to sing; he hoped one day he could sing his song again to Bakura and he could smile like Akefia was smiling now.

Yuugi noticed the look on Akefia's face and smiled as well, staring at his captain knowingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and settled on the top of table, closing his eyes and listening to the boy's song.

As soon as Ryou's song was over, everyone cheered. They clapped and a few of the women wiped tears from their eyes. Akefia snuck out the door and Ryou saw him leave. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; he hopped of the stage and started to chase after him, but Madame Mai grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"That was wonderful, you must sing again!" the bustier woman said gleefully.

"Madame—" Ryou tried but Mai wasn't listening.

"It is so good that things are livelier here again. Before Thief King Akefia came to rebuild this town after a raid, everyone was about to give up hope," Mai said, almost in passing, a sort of wistfulness in her eyes.

Ryou raised his eyebrows. "But Madame, he's a pirate!"

Mai nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, but he is a strange pirate; he doesn't rob people like us. But when he feels like it, helps towns that have been pillaged by pirates. He also helps peasants suffering under unjust landowners. He truly is a kind man when it comes down to it."

* * *

Akefia wandered the deck as he stood watch; the rest of his crew were still enjoying their time at the brothel and probably still listening to Ren's beautiful singing. Akefia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Akefia," a voice spoke up from behind him.

Akefia rolled his eyes, turned and saw Ren standing behind him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the brothel, singing? Madame Mai took an interest in you and that isn't something easy to do."

Ryou ignored everything Akefia said and went on. "I can't believe it; I heard that you actually help people."

Akefia sighed heavily. He propped his elbow on the railing and rested his chin in his hand. "Don't believe that silly rubbish, it's just people speaking nonsense. By the way, Ren, if you plan to look for Bakura in this town…" Ryou felt his heart beating fast against his ribcage; maybe… "You won't find him," Akefia finished. "He died a long time ago."

The way Akefia was looking at him—completely serious, no mocking smirk and spiteful eyes—made Ryou's heart sink.

Akefia chuckled humorlessly and looked out over the sea with a sort of strange longing. "If you want to wallow in your sorrow and chase after a ghost, do as you wish."

'Akefia…who are you really?' Ryou wondered.

Suddenly, the ship shifted as it began to move forward. Not expecting the sudden movement, Ryou's legs wobbled and he stumbled forward, falling into Akefia's arms. "What was that?" he asked.

Akefia helped the boy to his feet. "The ship has gone adrift. The anchor probably got loose." Akefia wandered to one of the doors on the side of the ship that led to the lower levels. He looked over his shoulder and said. "I'll lower another anchor. Just stay still and don't do anything."

"Aye, captain," Ryou said sarcastically.

Akefia nodded and then left Ryou alone on the deck.

Ryou sighed and then felt a shift in the air. He turned around and his eyes widened.

* * *

When Akefia returned back from the lower levels of the ship he saw the Marquis of Spades—Ushio—had an arm around Ren's neck and a sword dangerously close to the boy's face; he had a meaty hand wrapped around the chain of Ren's locket. "Thief King Akefia! You ravaged one of my ships the other day! As retribution, I've come to chop off your head."

Akefia tsked as if this large and dangerous man were nothing but a pesky bug buzzing around his head. "I thought I told you to stay still, Ren," Akefia said quietly as he unsheathed his sword.

Ushio grinned sickeningly. "It seems a good idea to use this pretty young lad as my shield."

"Hey!" Ryou spoke up furiously. "You're a Marquis but you are acting no better than a pirate!"

Ushio hummed in thought. "Maybe taking a hostage is useless?" He pulled at the chain of Ryou's locket and it pressed against the boy's windpipe.

Ryou made a choking sound in the back at his throat as he clawed at the chain. Though his vision was blurred, he still had enough strength to glare at Akefia. "He won't care if I'm taken hostage. He's a pirate!"

Akefia didn't look like he was paying attention to much of what Ushio or Ryou were saying. He scowled and said through gritted teeth, "You're just like my uncle, rotten to the core."

Ryou's eyes widened. Then Akefia embedded his blade in the deck and raised his arms above his head. "My head in exchange for the boy."

Ryou drew in a surprised breath. 'Akefia…'

The chain of the locket broke and Ryou escaped from Ushio's grasp, running towards the pirate captain. "Akefia!"

What Ryou didn't see was Ushio raising his sword above his head to slice Ryou down the middle.

Akefia saw red and his body immediately went into action. He pulled his sword from the deck and leaped forward. "Ryou!" He pulled the boy behind him and blocked Ushio's sword with his own.

Ryou's eyes widened as his mind registered what just happened. 'He called my…'

Suddenly the crew members climbed up the side of the ship with their swords drawn. They leaped over the railing as the Ushio's men advanced forward from their ship. Yuugi was smirking as the unsheathed his sword. "I've been waiting a long time for this," he said to himself as he parried an attack and sliced a man's bicep and then pieced him through his heart.

Akefia grabbed Ryou's arm and hid him in a supply closet. "Wait here," he commanded quietly.

Ryou barely registered the clanking of swords and the screams of men, all he cared about was one thing. He felt like he was in a dream, this couldn't be real, but…

'Why couldn't I tell?' Ryou asked himself as he felt tears prick his eyes.

"_Ryou!"_

He felt the tears begin to stream down his face. 'I never told anyone on this ship my real name. Akefia…' He hid his face in his hands. 'You are Bakura.'

"I'm so sorry, Bakura," he whispered weakly.

He barely noticed whenever the door opened and Akefia stood in the doorway. He didn't even notice the wreckage that was behind Akefia. All he noticed or cared about was Ryou's broken locket that he held between his fingers.

"It's over, you can come out now," Akefia said. He held up the locket, letting it catch the light. "I found this." Ryou pushed himself to his feet and Akefia dropped it in the boy's smaller hands. "It's your treasure, right?"

Ryou clenched his fist around it. "You know it is."

What Ryou really wanted to say was, 'You know that there are the petals of the lily you picked for me in this locket.'

"Pirates are damned liars," Ryou said weakly, trying to hide his tear-stained face from him.

* * *

"Bakura and I were childhood friends, I didn't lie to you about that," Yuugi said. Ryou had come into his room and asked for a full explanation of his relationship with Akefia—or Bakura. "When we were fourteen, a band of pirates pillaged our town and kidnapped me. Soon after that, the original Thief King Suguroku—the man who kidnapped Bakura—saved me from those pirates. Suguroku treated me like his son; I was an orphan before then so I never really experienced the love of a parent." Yuugi shrugged helplessly.

Ryou stared at the young man with a mix of compassion and pity.

Yuugi noticed and narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that look, I hate pity," he snapped harshly. Ryou jumped and ducked his head; Yuugi sighed and continued, "Then I met Bakura again when Suguroku kidnapped him. Bakura started to say that he wanted to be a strange pirate like Suguroku so he could stop people like his uncle from doing anymore horrible deeds. Suguroku died about eight years ago of height failure. Bakura really admired him so he took his name Thief King, changed his name to Akefia, and gave himself a scar just like Suguroku's. He's been captain ever since."

Ryou listened, completely intrigued by this story but refusing to admit it.

Yuugi giggled. "You were completely fooled, by the scar and everything. I would have thought that how young Bakura looked would have given it away. Even after I told you that we were friends since childhood and that I was only twenty-eight; I thought that would have given it away for sure!"

Ryou gaped and stuttered, his face growing red from embarrassment.

"Akefia treated you so badly so you would quit searching for Bakura," Yuugi said.

Ryou shook his head and made a face. "No way, he's just plain awful."

Yuugi sighed and shook his head. "Alright, so do you want me to fix your locket for you or not?" the young man asked, holding out his hand.

Ryou clutched the locket closed to his chest. He looked at it and saw how the dull gold caught the light. Finally, he shook his head. "No…" he noticed something on Yuugi's desk and the older boy's eyes twinkled with delight when he saw that Ryou caught it. "Can I have one of those, though?"

* * *

Ryou stood by the railing of the ship. He looked out over the blue expanse of the sea. It was beautiful; the clear blue water sparkled like there were a million diamonds floating in the water. He took a deep breath and threw his locket overboard. He watched it fall and saw it make a small splash.

"What are you doing?" Akefia asked from behind him. "Wasn't that your treasure?"

Ryou smiled softly; he turned around and Akefia's eyes widened when he saw the lily in Ryou's hand. "Yeah, but I don't think I need it anymore."

-/-

**Ranko: And that is that! The end of chapter 2!**

**Bakura: You revealed my identity quickly!**

**Ranko: I'm good like that, bitch!**

**Yami: Or Ryou is just smarter than you.**

**Ranko: Hey!**

**Ryou: Well…**

**Ranko: Everyone is so mean to me today! Anyway, this is not going to be a long story but it will be a story full of angst and cute Tendershipping! Thank me for giving you so many Tendershipping moments in here! And the implied Puzzleshipping ;)**

**Yuugi: I like my character!**

**Ranko: You should! Can't live without the Puzzleshipping!**

**Ryou: Review and tell Ranko what you thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ranko: Hello all of you lovely people out there!**

**Yuugi: You're in a good mood, Ranko. **

**Ranko: Well, I've been bedridden so I have nothing better to do right now so I thought, "Why not update?"**

**Bakura: On which story?**

**Ranko: …Shut up. **

**Ryou Yep, Ranko started **_**another**_** story. This one is for The Mortal Instruments and it is a crossover with Howl's Moving Castle. So check it out if you like The Mortal Instruments and Malec!**

**Ranko: Time to answer reviews. **

**GirlsRule2013:**** Yeah, his life is complicated like that ;)**

**IlluminatedWord:**** Yeah, isn't badass Yuugi the cutest? ^^ That was a very valid argument. To answer your question, he will be referred to as Akefia. I hope that you don't have that many heart attacks for this story; I don't think it is as bad as The Shadow Game Trilogy. Thank you for being so nice to me!**

**Black Rose of Fire:**** I know; you tell him! Manners are very important and I will pass the message to Bakura for you!**

**Aly Goode:**** I know! Why does he have to be so dang sexy? Yeah, Yuugi is tougher than we all think! Sorry about that misunderstanding with the Puzzleshipping moment last chapter, it is actually in this chapter. Let's see if you can spot it ;)**

**GemShiner****: Thank you very much! I like Bronzeshipping too but I don't think there will be any of that in this story. So sorry :(**

**Yami: Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

Ryota was up in the crow's nest, looking through his spyglass. He saw three navy fleets sailing towards them at an alarming speed. He cursed under his breath and shouted to the crew below, "They're fast! Those ships are the best of the navy fleet."

Akefia tsked in annoyance. "Just one ship?"

"I see two more behind," Ryota responded.

The crew waited anxiously for the captain's orders.

"Starboard!" he shouted. "Evade to the south! They'll shoot without warning!"

Yuugi appeared beside Akefia, his sword in his hand. "Damn navy dogs! Why can't they just leave us alone?"

Akefia grinned. "Because you know the commander _loves_ you," he said mockingly.

Yuugi growled and punched Akefia's arm. "Shut up!"

A moment later they heard the loud noise of a canon being fired and the whole ship shook as they were hit. Everyone steadied their feet to keep from falling. Ryou screamed and covered his head to protect himself. Someone shouted out, "They hit the stern!"

"Akefia!" Ryou called. "Everyone! Are you alright?"

Yuugi and Akefia both jumped; they whipped around, obviously not expecting Ryou to be on the deck. "Ryou!"

The ship was hit again; Ryou screamed and fell to his knees, covering his head from falling debris. "Is this the navy?" he asked.

Akefia stood over Ryou and covered the smaller boy's body with his own, putting his arms around him and holding him close. "I told you to stay inside until this is over! You're of no use to us in a skirmish!"

Meanwhile, on the navy fleet, Commander Atem was looking through his spyglass as his men shot the pirate ship with cannon balls. He frowned when he saw the pirate ship retreating.

One of his men came up behind him. "Commander," he said in attention.

Atem narrowed his ruby eyes. He brought his spyglass away from his face and watched as the pirate ship turned into a speck on the horizon. "They used to tide to their advantage…." He scowled. "And they got away again." He turned away from the railing and stuffed his hand in his decorate jacket's pockets. "Thief King Akefia…"

Later that night, on the pirate ship, everyone was helping to clean up the ship after the attack or were visiting Yuugi if they had been injured. Ryou was carrying a new mast that he was to bring to Akefia immediately so they could replace the one that got torn.

Ryota was watching all of the action going on from above in the crow's nest. He was holding a lantern and he waved whenever Ryou walked by. "Hey, Ren! Leave that to some of the stronger Yamis."

Ryou looked up and smiled at Ryota. "This? It's nothing! I'm just taking it to the captain."

"That must be heavy, Ren," Jounouchi said as he swabbed the deck. "Be careful, now."

Ryou continued to march on, stubbornly sticking his nose in the air. "I'm fine."

'Everyone treats me like I'm a little kid that can't take care of himself just because I'm a Hikari,' Ryou thought. 'Yuugi is a Hikari too and they don't treat him like that, but then again…' Ryou remembered the time whenever Yuugi almost tossed Honda over the edge of the ship for saying he wasn't as tough as he pretended to be and was really just a weak Hikari. Ryou shuddered. 'Everyone is afraid of Yuugi.'

"Are you sure, Ren? It would be no trouble at all for me to help you," Jounouchi said honestly. Ryou learned the Jounouchi was a nice guy that was always sincere; he would be a very loyal friend. He also learned that Jounouchi was born with the personality of a Yami but had the marking of a Hikari on his shoulder blade; a social outcast. So he packed up all of his things one day, left home to be a pirate, and never came back.

Ryou smiled at Jounouchi. "I want to do my share."

'I may not be a pirate but I am trying to do my best so everyone will treat me as a member of the crew,' Ryou thought. The boy felt his mind begin to wander; why was he even here again? Sometimes he had to remind himself that. 'Ten years ago, Bakura, a boy I like very much, was kidnapped by a pirate named Suguroku who called himself the Thief King.'

Ryou thought back to the story that Yuugi had told him of his childhood. Thief King Suguroku had saved Yuugi from a crew of mean pirates that had kidnapped him when he was fourteen. He treated Yuugi like his son and raised him. But then after Suguroku died, Bakura took the name Thief King and changed his name to Akefia. Ryou frowned. 'I didn't realize that Akefia was actually Bakura. But then again, I had glorified Bakura in my memory…'

Ryou was snapped out of his thoughts whenever someone pulled at the collar of his shirt from behind.

"Hey, Ren." The boy heard the familiar voice of Akefia from behind him. "Earlier today, you did not heed my orders." Ryou felt a dark and ominous presence rise from Akefia and he turned around slowly; Akefia was definitely angry. "A captain's order is absolute. You best remember that if you want to stay on this ship."

Ryou sighed. 'This pirate looked so evil that I couldn't see that he was Bakura at first.'

Jounouchi, who had been listening to the whole thing, chuckled; Ryou and Akefia turned their heads to look at the blond. "Captain stepped forward to protect you, Ren. He was just doing it for your own safety."

Akefia's left eye twitched. "You're imagining things, Jounouchi." He sighed and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. "The only thing I'd risk my life protecting…" Akefia gestured to a large, solid gold statue of the goddess Isis that was being polished by one of the crew members. "Is that beauteous goddess statue in solid gold!"

Yuugi sighed, shaking his head pathetically. "That is the ugliest and gaudiest thing I have ever seen. Why did we take it again?"

Akefia shook his head. "You don't understand art, Yuugi."

Jounouchi grinned knowingly. "Deny it all the want but that won't change the fact that you sleep in the same room every night…"

Yuugi giggled behind his hand; Akefia scowled. He grabbed a fistful of Jounouchi's shirt and shook the man. "What was that? You want to run that by me one more time?"

Ryou scowled, though it looked more like a pout. 'He thinks that I'm useless? That I'm not worth protecting? I'll show him!' Ryou set the rolled up mast down and took off to find someone: Ryuji Otogi.

Yuugi was the most skilled swordsman on the pirate ship, but he wasn't always number one. Before Yuugi was Ryuji Otogi, a man who was trained by the navy but left when he decided he did not like their methods. Ryuji Otogi joined Suguroku's crew when Yuugi was sixteen; he was three years older than the boy. When Yuugi bested him in a sword fight when the boy was only nineteen, Ryuji refused to say he was defeated and that Yuugi cheated. Yuugi continued to beat him after that and not long after he earned his rank as the best sword fighter on the ship.

Ryou couldn't ask Yuugi to teach him how to use a sword, then he would just ask why and then tease him about it later. It was best to ask Ryuji how to fight. He found the man in his own little corner on the deck polishing his sword.

Ryou gulped. This man was intimidating. He had hard green eyes with kohl around them that made them look even narrower and like he was constantly glaring at you. His hair was jet black and long, having to be tied back away from his face. His whole aura screamed, "Get away from me if you know what is good for you."

Ryou stubbornly ignored those signs and walked up to the man. Ryuji didn't even look up at Ryou and continued to polish his sword, studying it in the low light. Ryou stood there for a few minutes waiting for Ryuji to acknowledge him but he never did. Finally, Ryou cleared his throat.

Ryuji looked up at the boy through the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"I want you to teach me how to use a sword," Ryou said strongly.

Ryuji chuckled darkly. "Why ask me? Why don't you ask the captain's favorite? The oh-so gifted and special Yuugi, huh?"

Ryou heard from the other crew members that Ryuji didn't like Yuugi very much and the best way to get along with him is to say exactly what he wants to hear. "Well, Yuugi is good but I know that you could teach me better."

Ryuji looked up, interest shining in his emerald eyes. He smirked and rose to his feet. "All right, kid, I'll teach you." He grabbed a spare sword and tossed it to Ryou; the boy let it fall by his feet and he bent over to pick it up. While the boy was bent over, Ryuji charged without warning. "I won't go easy on you though!"

Ryou let out a little scream and jumped back just in time; Ryuji's sword sliced the front of his shirt open, revealing Ryou's Hikari tattoo. As soon as Ryuji had made the first move, a crowd gathered around them, watching and waiting with bated breath. Yuugi, who happened to be walking by at the time, noticed the tight closed circle of bodies and wondered what was going on. He wandered over to see.

Ryuji wolf-whistled. "My apologies; I forgot that I was fighting a weak little Hikari. Someone like you shouldn't be holding a sword and should most definitely not be on a pirate ship. You're not a Yami!"

Yuugi unsheathed his sword quickly and pushed through the crowd. Without warning, he kicked Ryuji on the small of his back, sending the man sprawling on the deck. Yuugi flipped him over and pinned him by pressing his foot down on his chest; he had the tip of his sword right above his Adam's apple.

"What were you saying about Hikaris?" the boy said darkly. Yuugi took his foot of his chest and kicked his side. "Come on; get up! Show me what you got!"

Ryuji got up and held his sword out in front of him. "Bring it!"

"What is going on here?" Akefia barked out, interrupting their would-be fight. The crowd immediately parted, fearing Akefia's wrath. The captain saw Yuugi and Ryuji with their swords pointed at each other's throats. Ryou was standing not too far away with a sword in hand and his shirt front cut up right down the middle.

Akefia scowled; he marched over to the two fighting pirates and pushed them aside. Yuugi landed on his butt but Ryuji managed to balance himself before falling. Akefia shed his coat and tossed it at Ryou. "Cover up," he commanded harshly before marching over to Yuugi who was still on the ground, rubbing his sore tailbone.

Akefia grabbed the front of Yuugi's shirt and pulled him up roughly, holding him so far off the ground that his feet were dangling in the air; Yuugi grasped at Akefia's hand and began to claw at it. "What the hell is wrong with you? Have you forgotten the reason I taught you how to use a sword?" He shook the boy.

Ryou gasped; he rushed over to Akefia and grabbed the arm that was holding Yuugi. "Akefia, stop! He was just—"

"Stay out of this, Ren. This is between me and Yuugi," Akefia barked out. He turned his attention back to Yuugi who was getting red in the face. "I taught you how to use a sword to defend yourself! Not so you could be just like those bullies that used to torture you everyday! Now explain yourself; now!"

Yuugi pursed his lips. "It was Ryuji! It was all Ryuji's fault! He was the one that attacked Ren without any warning! He was the one that mocked Ren and all Hikaris! He said that no Hikari had the right to hold a sword or even be on a pirate ship."

Akefia's eyes widened; he dropped Yuugi and turned towards Ryuji, who looked like he was ready to slip away. He narrowed his eyes at the man and he stopped short. His whole crew had gathered to watch the spectacle between Yuugi and Akefia.

"I just want to get one thing straight!" Akefia said to everyone. "We do not discriminate on this ship! Is that clear? It does not matter if we are a Yami or a Hikari or a social outcast. You made a vow to treat everyone as your equal as soon as you stepped foot on this ship for the first time. We respect each other, do you understand me?"

There was a chorus of Yeahs and Yeses.

Ryou pulled Akefia's jacket tighter around his body. 'Then why do you still treat me like I am glass and can easily break?' he thought.

Later that night, Ryou was collected dishes to wash from the tables in the dining hall. The crew stayed to chat with each other in the area or finish up their dinner. Ryou noticed Yuugi sitting alone at a table, staring at something that was in his hands that Ryou couldn't see.

Ryou snuck up quietly behind Yuugi and saw something that looked like a golden puzzle piece in his hands. "What's that?" he asked suddenly; Yuugi jumped and made a little noise of surprise.

He whipped around and saw Ryou; he let out a breath of relief. He smiled at the boy. "This? Well, when I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage, they also found this puzzle piece tucked in my blanket. It must have been something that my parents had left for me, even though they abandoned me…"

Ryou pursed his lips; he put the dirty dishes on the table and sat down next to Yuugi. "Can you tell me more about your childhood with Bakura?" Yuugi gave him a look; Ryou noticed his slip up. "Oh, I mean…Akefia."

Yuugi giggled softly; the light returning back in his jewel like eyes. "Well, I remember that we met in the town market. You see, in the center of the square, there was this really big fountain." Yuugi spread his arms out for emphasis. "I always didn't like water and I would just stare at it all day long. Then one day, out of no where, Bakura pushed me into the fountain!"

Ryou burst out laughing. "I can see him doing that."

Yuugi giggled. "I was so angry; I tackled him and we splashed around the fountain water all day long. We were always together since then; we're kind of like brothers. We would play silly, make-believe games." Yuugi's beautiful eyes had this far away expression. "We would pretend to be sailors and we would take turns being the pirates and beating each other up with our wooden swords." Yuugi laughed. "And then, the three of us…"

Yuugi realized what he was about to say and quickly covered his mouth with his hand; his eyes were wide. Ryou noticed Yuugi's slip up. "What? Three of you? Did you and Bakura have someone else that you played with?"

Yuugi's face grew red. "It's nothing," he said quickly before getting out of his seat and rushing out of the dining hall before Ryou could even formulate another question in his head.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He picked up the dishes and began to walk back to the kitchen before he stopped when he overheard a conversation between Akefia and Marik.

Marik was leaning over the table that Akefia was sitting at; they looked like they were in a deep conversation.

"Those navy ships that cam after us…" Marik said worriedly, rubbing his chin.

Akefia sighed. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Are they patrolling that area now?"

Marik shrugged. "We need to find out in town…"

"I can do it!" Ryou said, a little too cheerfully, and cutting Marik off. "I'm not a pirate so that townsfolk will talk to me."

Akefia didn't even look like he considered it before he said. "Absolutely not."

Ryou didn't know what came over him. He just felt pure rage; anger! And it was all directed at Akefia. He had the urge to smack him but he settled for the next best thing. He threw the dishes he was carrying at Akefia's head. Akefia and Marik both blinked in surprise; a bowl had bounced off of Marik's forehead.

"No matter what I try to do, you're against it!" Ryou shouted at Akefia. Akefia gave Ryou a look but Ryou ignored it and continued. "You shouldn't have aloud me onboard, then!" He turned on his heel and marched out of the dining hall. "I'm going to bed!"

Jounouchi laughed at the whole scene. "Ren through dishes at the captain's head! Hikaris are angry when they're mad, aren't they?"

Akefia yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "He's just throwing a tantrum."

Marik grinned knowingly and bent down to whisper in Akefia's ear, "You're so dense; you don't know how to treat him, do you? You still see him at that small child with the voice of an angel." Marik put his hand over his heart. "What sweet memories! How you wish that you could go back to those days and—Oof!" Akefia had kicked him in the shin. "Damn it, that hurt!"

Akefia smirked.

* * *

When Akefia arrived back in his room he saw Ryou bundled up in a pile of blankets on the floor. Akefia sighed and tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. "Still sulking, huh?" Akefia bent down to scoop the boy up in his arms. "You really are more trouble than you're worth, aren't you?"

He put Ryou on the bed and studied his peaceful face while he was sleeping. He looked so nice and sweet, not as hostile; his mind flashed back to Ryou as a child, with innocent features. He smiled softly and brushed the bangs away from his forehead. He bent down and kissed Ryou on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Ryou."

Akefia settled on the floor to sleep, his back facing Ryou. Ryou opened his eyes and rolled over on his side, facing away from Akefia. What he didn't know was that Akefia was still awake too.

'I wonder what you really think of me, Akefia,' Ryou thought. He shook his head. 'No…Bakura.'

The next morning, Marik and Jounouchi were discussing where they would dock up on the deck.

"We're heading for Kehmet?" Jounouchi questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me? You know that port has a navy command, right? Are you feeling alright? Running a fever?" Jounouchi raised his hand to his forehead, as if he were about to take Marik's temperature.

Marik slapped Jounouchi's hand away, throwing him a menacing glare. "Just dock the ship. We can't get news on the navy while we're out at sea, you understand? We're going to disguise ourselves as gentlemen and investigate." Marik smacked Jounouchi upside the head. "Idiot."

Ryou overheard all of this as a plot began to form in his head. He walked below deck to Yuugi's infirmary. "Hey, Yuugi, can I talk to you?"

Jounouchi laughed heartily on deck as he steered the ship. "There's a good place to hide the ship far from port!" He began to steer the ship near a waterfall.

"I have to admit, it is a good idea. But stupid," Yuugi said, rubbing his chin in thought. He then smiled brightly at Ryou. "I wish the best of luck to you!"

Ryou sputtered. "You mean you're not going with me?"

Yuugi scoffed. "Are you kidding? Of course not!"

Before Ryou could beg Yuugi to join him, half of the room was flooded with water. Ryou jumped up in his seat, looking around frantically. "What was that?"

Yuugi sighed. "Jounouchi; he usually is the one that hides the ships when we are going to town and it is always someplace ridiculous. He hid the ship behind the waterfall of Kehmet. It is effective just not very smart." Yuugi cleared his throat. "As I was saying, you're on your own. But if anyone gives you any trouble…" Yuugi searched his shelf of medicine and handed Ryou a tiny bottle filled with blue liquid. "Splash them with this. It will knock them out and give you time to escape."

Ryou looked at the little bottle and then stuffed it in his pocket. "Thanks Yuugi."

* * *

Akefia sat on the cliff of the waterfall with Marik; he was looking through his spyglass. Akefia spotted a fortress that was built on a cliff overlooking the sea. "That is the Port of Kehmet, otherwise known as the navy stronghold."

"We can take a boat to shore," Marik suggested.

Akefia nodded, lowering his spyglass. He sighed and propped his elbow on his raised knee. "The way the navy kept coming after us the other day; they are taking their job really seriously."

Marik nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they're cracking down on pirates."

"I wonder how many are stationed there…" Akefia thought out loud.

"Captain!" Ryuji called, climbing up the side of the cliff. "Ren's gone! He took a boat!"

Akefia's eyes widened. "What?"

Meanwhile, in a brothel in the southern parts of Kehmet…

"Ryou, stop stomping your feet; walk quickly," Anzu—the woman who ran the brothel—commanded.

Ryou jumped in surprise, almost spilling the drinks he had balanced on the tray he was holding. He couldn't believe he was in a brothel; he couldn't believe he was in a brothel wearing a dress. Technically it wasn't a dress though, it was long pants that were baggy enough around the legs to look like a skirt. He also wore a tight corset over a pressed white dress shirt.

"Madame, is he new here?" one of the regulars asked.

"Yes; his lover was kidnapped by pirates. He started working here because we don't allow pirates in here," Anzu explained. She returned back to her work as hostess and overseer. Another customer entered and she noticed his jacket. She smiled at him. "Hello; naval officers are always welcome here."

The officer nodded in thanks and took a seat at the nearest table; he had a companion with him but they were both wearing cloaks. He waved Ryou over to his table. "Excuse me, sir." Ryou peaked up in interest at seeing a naval officer; someone to interrogate. He practically skipped over to the man's table.

"How may I help…?" He stopped short and his eyes widened. The two men removed their hoods and underneath them, Akefia and Ryuji were revealed. "Uh…"

Akefia chuckled. "What's wrong? You look as if you've just seen a pirate."

Ryou gaped for a few more seconds and then finally scowled. "What are you doing here?" he asked harshly.

Akefia put a finger to his lips; he rose from his seat and grabbed Ryou's arm. He guided the boy upstairs; he called down to Anzu. "Miss, I am taking this Hikari upstairs." Ryou jerked in Akefia's arms as they ascended the stairs.

"Be gentle with him," Anzu called back, going back to tending to her customers.

Akefia led him down the hall to an empty room. He pushed Ryou in and then harshly slammed the door shut behind him. He scowled at Ryou. "Are you insane? What the hell are you doing in a place like this and dressed like that?" he cried in outrage; his face was growing red from anger.

Ryou didn't back down. "I was going to get information from navy officers! I wanted to help but you won't let me do anything!"

Akefia took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "Ren, listen to me. You can't do this! You don't have what it takes! What were you going do to make those officers talk, huh? You don't have the experience!"

Ryou scowled and fished the bottle Yuugi had given him out of his pocket. "I'll use this!"

Akefia quickly snatched the bottle away from him before Ryou even realized it. "Now what, huh? You would have no choice to succumb to me now." He encircled his arms around Ryou's waist and covered his lips with his own.

Ryou's eyes widened and he immediately pushed Akefia away, his face red hot. "Akefia, what do you think you're doing?" Tears were in Ryou's eyes. "Please…don't do that."

Akefia smiled, almost tenderly at Ryou. "You aren't prepared to keep company with me or any other man. You're still in love with Bakura…" Ryou's eyes widened and he sucked in a sharp breath. "Aren't you?"

Ryou pursed his lips. "Then who is standing in front of me?"

Akefia gaped as he tried to come up with an answer to Ryou's question.

Ryou continued. "If you aren't Bakura, it shouldn't matter to you! Stop interfering!" Fresh tears began to well up in Ryou's eyes. "I just…want to be of some use to you, though." He felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "I don't know why I bother though; you obviously prefer Yuugi and that stupid golden statue over me."

With that said Ryou turned on his heel and ran out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Akefia had a hand out to stop Ryou and he was just frozen in that position. He couldn't believe everything he had just heard. He didn't know Ryou felt that way. He ran his fingers through his hair and flopped down on the bed. "Shit…"

Ryou descended the steps, rubbing tears from his eyes.

"I told you to shut up! Or do you want me to slice you into bits! Say one more thing about Thief King Akefia, I dare you," Ryuji said menacingly. He had his sword pointed at a navy officer, who was probably too drunk to even process fear.

A tall, young man with cold blue eyes and brown hair came up behind Ryuji and put a hand on his shoulder, pressing down hard. "No need to get so hot-headed." Ryou shivered; his voice was just as cold and chilling as his eyes. "Unless, of course, Thief King Akefia is in town."

"Akefia isn't here!" Ryou shouted without even thinking. Ryuji and the mysterious man both turned their heads to look at the boy on the stairs. Ryou gulped. "If you want to fight, take it outside. We do not approve of rough housing in this brothel."

Ryuji realized Ryou was talking to him and knew he had to start playing along or else he would be busted. "Fine," he scoffed out. "As a favor to the Hikari, I'll go." He turned on his heel and moved towards the back door without even thinking.

"Wait," someone called. A naval commander stood up from one of tables and took a few steps towards Ryuji. The first thing Ryou noticed was how intimidating his ruby eyes were as they bore into Ryuji's. The second thing that astounded Ryou was how similar he looked to Yuugi.

The young commander continued. "If you're a sailor, you should be leaving from the front door."

Ryuji didn't wait another second. He took off in a run and burst out the door.

"Follow him," the commander said to a few of his officers that were flanking him.

"Yes, sir," they responded, running off after Ryuji.

The young commander looked up at Ryou who was beginning to slowly creep away. "You there…" Ryou stopped dead in his tracks and turned. "What would compel you to say that the Thief King Akefia isn't here?"

Ryou gulped.

* * *

Ryuji had ran around the brothel and had scaled the wall, climbing in Akefia's window.

"Sorry, captain; they found us out," he said.

Akefia sighed. "Well, well; it happens."

Ryuji noticed that he was surprisingly calm. Not so calm after he told him this news, "And…they found out about Ren too." Akefia's eyes widened. "Sorry…"

-/-

**Ranko: Hey guys! I have very big news!**

**Bakura: She's lying, its not that big. **

**Yuugi: But it is exciting. **

**Ryou: For all of you who have a deviantart account, listen up!**

**Yami: Ranko twin got a deviant account under the name RankoT. She made it so she can talk to some people on deviantart easily for art or commissions. **

**Ranko: I won't be posting anything on there but I may be making a few journal entries to let you guys know when I have a new story up, or have updated on my stories, or just to tell you guys what's up!**

**Bakura: So Ranko basically just wants you do follow her. **

**Ranko: Yep, pretty much. **

**Ryou: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ranko: Hello! I am back with another update!**

**Bakura: Where have you been?**

**Ranko: Huh?**

**Bakura: You updated late!**

**Ranko: Did I? I thought that I was on time. **

**Yami: She does this all the time, you get used to it.**

**Ranko: Both of you are so mean to me! Remember, I have to power to kill off your characters and make your love interests fall in love with someone else!**

**Bakura: …You evil bitch. **

**Yuugi: Yep, she knows that too. **

**Ryou: Reviews now?**

**Ranko: Sure, I got nothing better to do. **

**IlluminatedWord:**** Well, you know; you gotta do what you gotta do :) I can't draw either, but I might post one or two of my stories on that site. **

**Black Rose of ****Fire:**** Have I mentioned that I love your penname? If I haven't, I apologize and let me just say now, I love you penname! Anyway, Atem is kind of the bad guy. He's the in navy so he is after Akefia. You know, he can also be the hero in a completely different perspective but in this story, yeah, consider him the bad guy ;)**

**Aly Goode:**** I know! I love badass Yuugi! He is so cute! Unfortunately, Malik will not be in this story. I'm sorry :( I really wanted him in here too but it didn't work out all that well. **

**SincereJoyy:**** Alright, let me help you become less confused ;) Just to clear it up, Bakura is Akefia and Akefia is Bakura. But Akefia doesn't think of himself as Bakura anymore because he has changed as a person. Make sense? Yes, your suspicions are correct :) Yep, this is a very fast-paced story.**

**GemShiner:**** You shall find out soon enough ;)**

**Ryou: Okay, that's all of them. **

**Yuugi: Ranko twin does not own anything that involves Yu-Gi-Oh or the manga, Wanted. Both belong to their respected creators. **

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

Ryou couldn't believe where he was. He was locked up in a cell in the navy's underground prison in Kehmet. He didn't even do anything. But that rude navy commander that looked like Yuugi had been suspicious of Ryou whenever he cried out that Akefia wasn't in town. So he locked Ryou up for questioning.

Ryou scoffed; honestly, he shouldn't even care about Akefia. He was locked up because of him. He should have just let the navy find him and then Akefia would be sitting in this dank and dark cell and not him. Even though he knew he shouldn't care about the pirate or defend him, the boy couldn't help but think of him.

'I wonder if Akefia will get angry with me again.' Ryou sighed as the thought passed through his head. 'I keep causing trouble for him, I don't really blame him.' He felt the hot sting of tears in the back of his eyes. 'Maybe he won't come to my rescue this time.'

Ryou realized how his thoughts made him sound like a damsel in distress. He shook his head wildly. 'No! I am not a damsel and I am most definitely not in distress. I have been relying on Akefia too much!" Horror seized Ryou's heart as another thought crossed his mind. 'Does that make me…a weakling?'

Ryou was not a weakling! He was strong; he had been traveling alone for nearly ten years searching for Bakura, even risking his life a few times. He braved going on a pirate ship alone to find someone that he hadn't seen in over ten years! He was brave; he could get out of his jail cell all on his own. He didn't need Akefia!

Ryou took a quick peak to see that the man who was supposed to be watching him was distracted. He smiled. 'Perfect.' Ryou let his body go limp and fall to the cold floor of the cell, making a dramatic fainting noise as he fell; he got the guard's attention.

The guard jumped up in his seat and turned around quickly; he saw Ryou passed out on the ground and he immediately started panicking. "Oh no!" he shouted. He grabbed for the keys that were attached to his belt. "Oh no, this is not good! The commander will think that I did something to him." He pushed the cell door open—leaving the key in the lock—and knelt down beside the boy, shaking his shoulders.

"Are you alright? Please wake up!"

Ryou's eyes popped open. He shoved the man on the ground and burst up. He ran out of the cell and slammed it close, taking the key out. The guard still sat in the cell, shell-shocked and trying to process what just happen. He got to his feet quickly and grasped the bars tightly. "Hey! Let me out!"

Ryou smiled and held up the keys. He tossed them over his shoulder and they clinked as they fell. The boy turned around and waved back at the guard. "Don't worry, I'm sure someone will find you sooner or later and let you out. Bye-bye!" Ryou picked up the skirt like pants from around his feet and ran off, searching for an exit.

He heard the faint sound of the man yelling, "Wait, come back!" He ignored the call and continued to run. He had no idea where he was or where an exit might be. When they took him here, they had him blindfolded. Ryou didn't care about that though; all he worried about was getting back on that blasted pirate ship and seeing Akefia again.

'After being discovered, Akefia won't stay in town for long.' Ryou bit his bottom lip. He ran past a pair of stairs and quickly backtracked to them. He looked up the winding staircase and shrugged. 'I have to hurry!' He took the stairs two at a time, darting up them.

Ryou was met with disappointment. When he reached the top of the stairs, the two men from the brothel were there and being flanked by two navy officers. The man who looked like Yuugi wasted no time when he saw the boy. "Capture him," he said as if this were child's play.

"Yes, sir," the two other officers said in sync. They moved forward swiftly and each grabbed one of Ryou's arms.

The boy struggled in grips of his captors. He kicked his legs and shouted, "No! Let me go!"

The man with ruby eyes took a few steps forward and stood right in front of Ryou. "Let's have a little chat, shall we?" His voice was smooth as silk but it sent shivers running up Ryou's spine. "Let me introduce myself; my name is Atem and I am a Commander in the navy. And you are?"

Ryou scowled and he spit on Atem's perfectly polished shoes.

His companion with the striking blue eyes took a step forward, reaching for his sword at his belt. Atem raised a hand to stop him. "Stop, Seto, there is no need for that." Atem smiled at Ryou. "You have spunk, I've got to admit. You're tough for a Hikari, aren't you? I knew someone like you once…" Atem's eyes became solemn. "Then he died; was killed by pirates."

Ryou looked at Atem sympathetically and the older man waved his hand in a dismissing manner. His face became hard as stone, not showing any cracks that would allow Ryou to see what the man was really thinking.

"I was actually just coming to speak with you." Atem grasped Ryou's chin tightly in his hand, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "We cannot find the Thief King's ship anywhere. Tell me where he hid it."

Ryou roughly jerked his chin out of Atem's grasp. "I already told you! Akefia would never come to a town like this!"

Seto scoffed. "Lock him up again. We'll get answers out of the boy sooner or later."

The two men that were holding Ryou tipped the brim of their hats in response and turned Ryou around to lead him back to the underground prison. Ryou kicked and jerked with all of his might. He caught his reflection in the large window that was behind him. He couldn't believe what he saw. He looked nothing like the boy he used to be. His hair was wild and his face was dirty. He was still dressed in the clothes that he wore at the brothel and the crazed and fearful look in his eyes made him look like an animal.

He stopped struggling; he knew that would only make him look worse.

"He has a bounty on his head."

Ryou felt like an ice hand had wrapped around his heart and squeezed it. The two officers stopped and turned Ryou back around.

Atem's face was hard and emotionless. "Smart pirates keep on eye on the navy, you know. I know that Thief King Akefia is no fool; he is probably in this town to investigate us." Ryou gulped and Atem continued, "Now tell me where they are hiding. If you don't you will be accused of being in league with them and receive the same sentence as a no good pirate; death by hanging."

Ryou felt his breath catch in his throat. He pursed his lips and then smirked. "You don't scare me." He chuckled. "The navy is so foolish. You are right about Thief King Akefia, he is a smart pirate. That means that he…"

Ryou gulped past the lump that had formed in his throat. 'He's gone; its too late to go after him.'

Ryou took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Thief King Akefia is already far out at sea."

Just then, the glass window behind them shattered. Ryou heard the sound of glass shards dropping and shattering, and the sound of a pair of familiar boots crunch against the glass. Ryou's eyes widened in shock; he turned around slowly and saw Akefia standing behind him and he saw the familiar dot of the ship on the dark, silky sheet of the ocean.

Akefia grinned like the cat that just got the mouse. "Yo."

Ryou felt like crying; he was so relieved to see Akefia there. He felt the grip on both of his arms loosen and he dashed over to Akefia quickly.

Atem scowled and made a strange growling sound in the back of his throat. He marched over to his two officers, yelling, "What the hell are you doing? Don't just stand there, capture the Thief King A—!" He was stopped short when two sword points were pointed at his throat.

The two officers took off their uniformed hats and revealed the dirty faces of Jounouchi and Honda.

"Sorry," Jounouchi said, narrowing his eyes. "But the only man who can give us orders is our captain."

Ryou marched up to Akefia, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Why did you come after me?" he choked out. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes furiously to keep from crying. "You idiot!" he said as he clung to Akefia. Akefia smiled gentle and patted Ryou on the back.

"Akefia!" Atem shouted in anger.

"Keep holding on to me," Akefia whispered in Ryou's ear softly. He let go of Ryou and wrapped both of his hands around a piece of rope that was attached back to the ship. Ryou clung to him even tighter.

"Wait! Stop!" Atem cried out, the two swords still pointed at him.

"You know, Atem, you've always had a lot of nerve," Akefia said with a certain familiarity in his tone. "But this has gone too far; you must either have a lot of guts or just plain stupid to steal treasure from a pirate." Ryou's eyes widened and he hid his face in Akefia's chest to hide his blush.

Atem growled. "Like you're any better!"

Akefia scoffed. "I have never had a bounty on my head before, Atem! But you can continue to try if that will soothe your wounded ego!" Akefia pushed off and he swung backwards, still hanging on to the rope. Ryou felt the wind rush through his hair and he squeezed Akefia tighter.

Jounouchi and Honda saluted to Atem before rushing past him. Atem didn't even try to stop them. He stood where he was, his fists clenched. How dare he? That damned pirate! He walked closer to the broken window and looked down at the pirate ship below. He saw Akefia being lowered to the deck with that boy still attached to his chest. He saw another young looking boy with spiked hair rush towards them and check the boy for injuries; he scowled.

"Commander! We tried to sail after the pirate ship but they have destroyed our ships rudders," one of the officers said in a panic.

"Cousin?" Seto said. "What shall we do?"

Atem's facial features twisted in rage when he saw the pirate ship sail off. "Let him think that he has won this time; but we will not give up that easily. I will put you behind bars, Akefia, if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

"Ryou, you have to let go so Yuugi can see if you are injured or not," Akefia said as he was trying to convince the boy to let go of him. They were both standing on their own two feet but Ryou refused to let go; in fact, he clung tighter.

He shook his head against Akefia's chest. "I'm not."

Akefia gave Yuugi a helpless look; Yuugi smiled and shrugged. Akefia bared his fangs at his friend and he sighed. He went over and patted Ryou on the back gently. "Hey Ryou, you know, we're holding a celebration in your honor for helping out Ryuji. You really did a good thing."

Ryou peaked up and saw Yuugi's bright smile. "How much do I not know about the two of you?" is what Ryou wanted to ask. Instead, he let go of Akefia slowly and followed Yuugi down to the dining hall.

As soon as Yuugi opened the door, Jounouchi grabbed Ryou's arm and made the boy stand on a table.

"Cheers!" everyone shouted, holding up their mugs of ale. "To Ren, our hero!"

Ryou blushed at all the attention and laughed a bit nervously.

Yuugi leaned against the doorway and smiled. Akefia came up behind him and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey," Yuugi said.

"You know, he told me that I was a thief and I had stolen a treasure from him."

Yuugi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Ryou?"

Akefia shook his head. "No, Atem."

Yuugi's eyes widened; he blushed darkly and ducked his head. "You didn't steal anything from him, why doesn't he realize that? The decision was made such a long time ago, why can't he accept it and move on?"

Akefia smirked. "I don't know; why won't Ryou forget about Bakura?"

Yuugi elbowed Akefia in the gut. "Atem's changed, he isn't who he used to be."

Akefia nodded. "I know, trust me. You have never really experienced true pain until you hear that your best friend basically wants to kill you."

Yuugi looked at Akefia sadly. "At least we still have each other, right?"

Akefia smiled. "Yeah, we will always be friends."

Yuugi smiled but tears quickly welled up in his eyes. "He considers me dead, you know? He doesn't even acknowledge me anymore. I'm not even worth his time."

"Hey, you think its fun to have your friend hunt you down and try to put you behind bars? The navy has changed him completely. But we both went our separate ways; we both made our own choices. You've always known that we wouldn't always be together. We chose our paths and he chose his."

Yuugi rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, but I know he still hates me for choosing to stay a pirate instead of joining the navy with him when I had the chance."

Akefia put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad that you stayed here with me."

Yuugi smiled. "So am I."

"Hey, where did the golden goddess statue go?" Ryou asked, noticing that it was missing from where it was usually displayed.

Yuugi smiled cheekily and stepped forward. "I know! Akefia sold it so he could afford to buy you at the brothel! Without a second thought, too. Isn't that sweet?"

Ryou blushed and looked over to Akefia in surprise. "Is that true?" Ryou asked.

Akefia shrugged but Ryou saw a small smile.

Akefia took Ryou's hand and helped him down from the table. "Come on, I want to talk to you." He led Ryou up to the deck and they stood by the railing together, looking up at the starry night sky. "What did Atem tell you?"

Ryou was surprised by this sudden question. "Not much. He asked you about you, and if I didn't tell them where you guys were hiding and I really did know then I would be hung just like a pirate."

Akefia's eyes widened, then sighed and said, "Atem is all talk and no action, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Akefia, do you know him?" Ryou asked.

Akefia sighed. "I knew you would ask that question. Yes, me and Yuugi did know him. We were childhood friends. Then we all split up after Yuugi was taken at fourteen. I'll tell you, I didn't think I would ever see Yuugi again so I was really happy when I met him on this ship when Suguroku was captain."

"Are you in love with Yuugi?"

Akefia threw Ryou a look. "No," he said plainly. "We're like brothers. I have always been there for him since he didn't really have a family back when he was younger." Akefia chuckled. "You know, Yuugi acts so tough now, but you should have seen him when he was kid. He was bullied all the time and was a big crybaby."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at Akefia while also trying to imagine Yuugi like that.

"Anyway, after Yuugi was taken, me and Atem swore to avenge him and our parents who were killed during the raid by joining the navy together and putting all pirates behind bars. Then I was kidnapped by Suguroku and I'm pretty sure that Atem thought me and Yuugi were dead. Then, we met again, when we were twenty-two, I think. He was so surprised to see us. He thought that we were being held against our will and tried to get us to leave with him. I was captain by then so I couldn't leave. He tried to take Yuugi with him but Yuugi said his place was here with me. After that, he considered Yuugi dead and vowed to hunt me down and put me behind bars."

Ryou put a hand to his mouth in shock; he couldn't believe all the pain Bakura had went through during those years they were separated.

"I'll tell you, Ryou, life wasn't so good for a while. It sucks whenever your best friend hunts you down like a no good criminal. I thought I was one for the longest time. Then, we were stealing from an aristocrat, I saw something in that estate that made me remember what I was doing and why I was doing it."

"What was it?" Ryou asked curiously.

Akefia chuckled. "It was the most peculiar little music box that had a mirror on its lid and the design of lilies around the base. It played a song that was so familiar to me, it was like I had listened to it thirty times." He smiled softly at Ryou.

Ryou felt the tears roll down his cheeks.

-/-

**Ranko: Whoa! That chapter was a doozy! **

**Bakura: What is your problem, woman? **

**Yami: Slow down would you?**

**Ranko: Never! **

**Yuugi: Okay, next chapter is the last. **

**Yami: What? Are you kidding me?**

**Ranko: Nope, I should have mentioned this earlier but this story has all been an experiment to see if I can write Tendershipping. It is a short and sweet story that isn't too long so that is why it is rather fast-paced. **

**Ryou: Goodbye, five seconds of fame. **

**Ranko: I still love you, Ryou! And I might write another Tendershipping story one day!**

**Yuugi: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ryou: I don't want this story to end. **

**Yuugi: Why not?**

**Ryou: Because I'm the main character for once!**

**Bakura: Don't you think that sounds a little selfish? **

**Yami: Look who's talking. **

**Ranko: Well, I know I'm not going to miss this. This was the stupidest idea I have ever had. What was I thinking having Yami and Bakura share a space in the author's notes?**

**Yuugi: You weren't.**

**Ranko: Oh yeah…**

**Black Rose of Fire:**** No problem, deary ;) Thanks so much for loving this story so much and following it and reviewing it. You make my heart happy :)**

**GirlsRule2013:**** I know, it's sad :( It is always sad to end a story but I'm glad that you liked it so much that you are upset about it ending! Thanks for the support, you rock!**

**CandyFiend:**** Yay! For figuring that out, you get a cookie! ^^ Kind of, yes; the music box reminded him of the past. Because of the lily design (the flower he gave Ryou) and the song was similar to the one that Ryou sang when he was younger. Thanks so much for the support! See you next story? ;)**

**Aly Goode:**** I know, this one was a short one :( I know, right? You never know what to expect with those two, huh? Yes, Akefia knows that Ryou knows that he is Bakura. And Yuugi knows that Ryou knows that Akefia is Bakura, and the same with Atem. Anyway, thanks so much for being awesome and following me all the way through this!**

**SincereJoyy:**** No trouble at all! Yeah, Yami/Atem happens to have that kind of affect on people. The reason Ryou hasn't been raped is because the crew is scared if they even look at him, Akefia will kill them ;) Cause he's protective like that. Thanks for the awesome score! I feel special ^^ Thanks so much for the support, you are awesome!**

**Yuugi: That's all of them. **

**Ryou: Ranko twin owns nothing!**

**Ranko: Enjoy!**

-/-

_Atem walked through the thick cloud of smoke from gun shots and cannons. It burned his eyes, tears were running down his cheeks from the irritation. He covered his mouth with the collar of his uniform navy jacket and squinted through the smoke, barely making out the outlines of people fighting, trying to discern whether they are allies or not. _

_He ran into someone blindly in the smoke and couldn't believe who he saw. Yuugi was standing in front of him; he didn't look like he changed much from when he was fourteen. He had soot on his face and a sword in his hand. Yuugi's eyes were wide as well; he obviously wasn't expecting to see Atem here. _

"_Yuugi…" Atem said in a disbelieving manner. He held his hand just over the boy's shoulder, almost afraid to touch him to figure out that he wasn't real. "What are you doing here? I…I thought that you were dead."_

_Yuugi chewed on his bottom lip. "No, I was saved and Bakura…"_

"_Yuugi!" a familiar voice cried out. Atem made out a human shape through the smoke and saw that shape coming towards them quickly. He saw that it was Bakura. _

_Atem smiled brightly. "Bakura, Yuugi! My friends! You…you're both alive; I'm so happy. Come on, you have to leave with me. Are you being held hostage by these pirates? I'm part of the navy now and I can save you. Just come with me." Atem offered his hand to his friends. _

_Bakura and Yuugi shared sad looks. _

"_Atem," Bakura said, slapping a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can't leave with you. We're not being held hostage by these pirates; I am…" Bakura pursed his lips and looked down at his feet; he couldn't look Atem in the eye. "I'm the captain of this ship."_

_The reaction was immediate. Atem took a step back and drew his sword, holding it out in front of him where the end was directed at Bakura's neck. "Yuugi…" Atem said slowly and calmly. "Get behind me right now, you're coming with me and I'm taking you away from Bakura."_

_Yuugi shook his head sadly. "Atem, I…I can't…"_

_Atem's eyes flickered to Yuugi but then immediately went back to Bakura, who hadn't moved. "What do you mean, you can't? Of course you can. You can join the navy and have a life with me. Come on, Yuugi," Atem prompted. _

_Yuugi shook his head more firmly. "No, I can't, my place is with Bakura now, on this ship."_

_Atem's eyes widened. "I see…"_

_Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and then gaped as he rethought the words he had just said. "No, Atem, it's not that…!"_

_Atem slowly backed away, his profile beginning to be shrouded by the smoke. "No! You two have made your choice! You are dead to me, Yuugi! You mean nothing to me anymore. And Bakura, I will hunt you down like the criminal you are and put you behind bars. You can count on that!" Then Atem disappeared in the smoke. _

Atem awoke with the start. He shot up in bed and looked around, startled and wide-eyed. He saw that he was in his quarters on one of the navy fleets. He breathed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair which was wet from his sweat. He hadn't had that dream in a while but even though it happened years ago the pain was fresh every time. He still hadn't stopped hunting for Thief King Akefia—as he liked to be called now—and he never will.

And then Yuugi. He thought that he once had feelings for the boy but he knew that as soon as Yuugi refused to go with him that he could never feel that way towards the boy. It was impossible. Now Yuugi was dead to him, which was more painful than thinking of him being physically dead. He refused to think about the boy and that helped mask the pain in his chest.

"Commander," one of the officers called through the door. "We have discovered Thief King Akefia's next destination."

Atem smiled and got out of bed, beginning to get dressed. "Good; where is it?"

* * *

"The Devil's Score?" Ryou asked, his eyes wide and shining. He had overheard Akefia talking with Marik over a treasure map they had booted from another pirate.

Akefia was sitting on the deck with the wide map in his lap, studying it carefully. "Yes, this map shows where it is."

Ryou smiled but Akefia didn't notice. "The Devil's Score…" he said in wonder.

Akefia peaked up at Ryou and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and turned back to Marik. "Anyway, its location is on Captain Dartz's map…" Akefia looked back at Ryou when he noticed that the boy was still standing before him. He noticed the look in the boy's eyes and huffed. "What is it, Ren?"

"The Legendary Score of the Devil?" Ryou said again, almost disbelievingly.

Ryou quickly swiped the map out of Akefia's map and stared at it like it was a beautiful piece of art. Akefia turned to Marik, his eyebrows furrowed together. "What just happened?" he asked his first mate who shrugged in response.

"This piece is a legend among musicians," Ryou said dreamily. "The composer is unknown, but the beauty of this piece is such that if heaven really exists, then this is heaven's music."

Akefia sighed and rested his chin in his hand. "That's all fine and good, Ren, but the pirate I killed had that…in his hands."

Ryou blinked; he looked down at the old parchment and shrieked whenever he saw the dark stains all over it. He quickly dropped it and took a few steps back. Everyone who saw this began to laugh.

"Even if you act tough, you're still just a Hikari, Ren!" Jounouchi said.

"Captain, you shouldn't have told him!" Honda said between fits of laughter.

Yuugi came up behind Jounouchi, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. Jounouchi let out a shout of pain and fell to his knees; Yuugi put a foot on his shoulder and pushed him all the way down so he was lying flat on his stomach, his arm still behind his back.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Jounouchi shouted, slapping the deck.

Yuugi released Jounouchi and turned towards Honda; he raised an eyebrow. Honda gulped and backed away quickly. Yuugi smiled; pleased with himself and went over to Ryou to help him up.

"Captain!" Jounouchi shouted, rolling his shoulder. "Are you not going to do anything about what just happened?"

Akefia tried to hide his smile while he said, "What just happened?"

"Don't worry about them, Ren," Yuugi said, putting an arm around the boy's shoulder. "They don't mean any insult by that."

Ryou nodded his head. "Yuugi, how do you deal with this bloody pirate trade."

Yuugi smiled. "I've seen my fair share of blood, Ryou; other people's and my own." He shrugged. "I guess you can say that I'm used to it."

Ryou pursed his lips; he looked over to Akefia who began to converse with Marik again. 'How did you deal with the blood, Bakura?' he thought to himself. 'When did you change from the sweet boy who gave me the lily, to this hard-hearted pirate?'

"Akefia?" Ryou called, getting the man's attention. "I'm a singer, and I would love to sing that song just once…so, maybe we can look for it?"

Akefia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not interested in pieces of paper. It's a waste of time."

Ryou felt his confidence deflate, but then Yuugi nudged him forward and gave him a wink. Ryou nodded and steeled himself. "Well, alright…though, you'd be able to sell it for an_ unbelievable sum_; I guess that just doesn't interest you."

Akefia and Marik perked when they heard the magic words, "unbelievable sum." The two men exchanged looks. Apparently the whole crew had heard it as well because they were all frozen in place as their minds processed how much money they could make.

A moment later, Akefia shouted, "What are you lazy dogs waiting for? Full speed ahead! Make haste to that deserted island in the south seas!" Everyone was already one step ahead of Akefia, rushing around the deck to get to their station and to get their jobs done.

Ryou smiled. "You mean you're going to the place on the map?" he asked excitedly.

Marik grinned and patted Ryou's shoulder. "Yep, just one thing, Ren."

"Hm?" the boy said.

"Why is it called the Devil's Score?" he asked.

Ryou's smiled dropped. "Oh, well, when the original composer presented it to an aristocrat, the entire aristocrat's family died of a mysterious illness soon after that." Ryou's voice dropped to a whisper, as if he were telling Marik a secret. "People have tried to burn it before but the paper wouldn't set alight! So someone hid the score on a deserted island that no one knew the location of!"

Marik rubbed his chin in thought. "Hm, a piece of music that kills people? Fitting name; the Devil's Score. I wonder how true that legend actually is…" Marik turned to Akefia. "Captain, what should we do if we're cursed by the devil?"

Akefia grinned darkly. "On the sea, we pirates are more savage than the devil."

Marik chuckled. "Aye."

Ryou gulped and quickly left to find Yuugi. He found the boy resting in his room; he was writing something in a journal and whenever Ryou came in he put it away under his bed. "Hey, Ren, do you need something?"

Ryou shook his head and moved to sit on the edge of Yuugi's bed. "No, just need to get away from everything on deck." Ryou sighed. "Why did I even get on this ship in the first place?"

Yuugi sat up straighter and smiled. "To find Bakura."

Ryou pursed his lips. "Yeah, and I never found him. I found Akefia, and I'm beginning to wonder if all the grief I've been through is worth it."

Yuugi furrowed his eyebrows together. "Don't think that, Ren. Everything you've been through has been for a reason. And Akefia really does care for you." Ryou gave Yuugi a look; the boy shrugged. "He just not very good at showing it."

Ryou scoffed. "Yeah, sure."

Yuugi scooted closer to the boy. "I mean it, Ren. Before you joined the crew, you are all he would talk about. After you joined the crew, you are all he will talk about. When he looks at you he still sees that little boy who sang beautifully."

Ryou sighed, looking down at his hands that were folded in his lap. "Yuugi, have you ever been in love?"

Yuugi blinked and then shrugged helplessly. "I think I still am."

Ryou gave the boy a look. "It's not Akefia, is it?"

Yuugi burst out laughing. "No, of course not."

Ryou sighed. "Is love supposed to hurt like this?"

Yuugi smiled at the boy and put an arm around his shoulder. "I hope so…"

* * *

After half a day's worth of traveling at the sea, they found the deserted island and were splitting up into groups to search.

"Come with me, Ren!" Yuugi said excitedly, dragging Ryou into the cave.

Akefia sighed. "I'll go make sure they don't hurt themselves," he said, following the two troubling Hikaris as Marik continued to split up groups. Akefia grabbed three torches, which Yuugi had stupidly forgotten, and lit them in the cave. He handed one off to Yuugi and another off to Ryou.

"Why do you get to lead?" Yuugi asked, pouting.

Akefia threw the boy a look. "Because I'm the captain."

Yuugi beat on Akefia's shoulder. "But I'm Suguroku's son!"

Akefia gaped. "First of all, you were his adopted son; the adoption wasn't even legal! Second of all, that means nothing in this situation!"

"I don't like it when you lead," Yuugi said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Ryou asked, walking beside Yuugi.

"Because the last time Akefia led…" Yuugi began.

"Don't tell him, Yuugi!" Akefia shouted, interrupting the boy.

Yuugi stuck out his tongue at him and continued, "The last time Akefia led we were on an island like this, looking for treasure. It was just the two of us and he insisted we didn't need a map. We got so lost that we had to spend a whole day on that island until everyone found us the next morning!"

"I was just beginning!" Akefia said in his defense.

"Yeah, Suguroku was still the Thief King," Yuugi told Ryou. "Whenever he found Akefia you should have seen the look on Suguroku's face!"

"Aren't we supposed to be searching for some piece of paper or something?" Akefia said, his face red. "Now is not the time to tell stories of the past!"

Ryou huffed. He began to wonder around, away from Yuugi, climbing over rocks and taking the lead in front of Akefia. "Killing and plundering are the worst of the worst, so treasure hunting must be the fun part," he said. "Especially since this treasure is the Devil's Score…"

Akefia shook his head and fell back with Yuugi, watching as Ryou turned a corner; Yuugi stopped suddenly and sniffed the air; Akefia noticed. "What is it?"

"I smell water…" Yuugi said.

A moment later, they heard a small splash and then Ryou shriek. They ran forward, turning the corner that Ryou disappeared behind. They saw Ryou sitting in a large puddle of water.

"It's cold!" Ryou cried.

Yuugi sighed. "That is why you never go ahead of the group," he said.

Akefia jumped in the water and offered a hand to help Ryou up. "The first rule of treasure hunting is that you can never be too careful. You must be the worst treasure hunter I have ever seen." Ryou took the hand and Akefia put an arm around the boy's shoulder, smiling fondling. "That's why I can't believe you found me."

Meanwhile, outside the cave…

"Hey, Marik! We caught something for you!"

Marik looked up and followed the voice that called him. He stopped short when he saw what had been "caught" and doubled over in laughter. "What is the royal navy doing on a deserted island?"

Hanging upside down from a tree were two navy officials—Haga and Ryuzaki were their names—tied up.

Marik crouched down so he could look the two men in the eye. "So? Answer me." The two remained silent. Marik sighed and stood up, picking something up from the ground. "All right, if you won't talk, I guess I'll just put this caterpillar up your nose."

"No!" the two men cried in unison.

After they had cut the two navy officials down and they had stopped seeing black spots, they explained why they were here in the first place.

Marik rubbed his chin. "I see, so the son of an aristocrat wants the Devil's Score and the navy was ordered to look for it? And the navy ship will soon return for you." Marik bit his bottom lip. "We don't have much time then, we need to get Akefia, Yuugi, and Ren out of that cave. Get ready to set sail!" he commanded

"Aye!" was his response from the crew as they hurried off.

Marik grabbed the collar of Haga's jacket and pulled him up. "Where is your Commander? Tell me right now if you like all of your fingers and toes."

Haga gulped. "He—he said he'd search the cave until out ship returned!"

Marik's eyes widened. "The cave?" He dropped Haga and turned to the members of the crew who remained. "We need to get those guys out of there! I'm going after them!"

Otogi put a hand on Marik's shoulder to stop him. "No! It's too risky. You can get lost or you will find the Commander first. I am sure those three can handle themselves."

* * *

Ryou screamed. "It's the devil's curse!"

Akefia ran his fingers through his hair. "There's no such thing."

Yuugi sighed as he shined his torch over the human skeleton. "There's nothing to be scared of, this guy has been dead for a long time. It could have been anything."

Akefia chuckled. "We might as well turn back now. You're scared of finding the score now, aren't you?"

Ryou clenched his jaw. "Am not!"

"Liar."

Ryou growled low in the back of his throat. He marched forward ahead of Akefia and Yuugi. "I'm not scared! I'll sing that song, you just wait!" He went ahead farther into the caving, turning around a bend and leaving Yuugi and Akefia behind.

Yuugi giggled. Akefia scoffed and shook his head. "Now I know how stubborn musicians really are…"

There were a few moments of silence as Ryou didn't make a retort to Akefia's comment.

Akefia furrowed his eyebrows and took a few steps forward. "Ren…?" He waited; if Ryou didn't answer in the next ten seconds…

"Akefia," Ryou said, appearing around one of the walls of the cave.

Akefia almost sighed in relief, then he saw the scared look on Ryou's face. His eyes widened whenever he saw Atem appear beside Ryou with his pistol pointed at Ryou's head.

Yuugi gasped and quickly drew his sword; Akefia held out his arm to keep Yuugi from advancing. Yuugi looked up at Akefia, confused; then he saw the look on Akefia's face. He looked cautious.

"You…" Akefia said in a nasty tone, like it was poison on his lips. He chuckled bitterly. "What? The navy is patrolling deserted islands now?"

Atem didn't crack a smile. "I have business here, just like you."

Ryou recognized Atem immediately. He was the man he met at the brothel. He was the one who captured him. He was the man who had a past with Akefia and Yuugi. Now Akefia was mocking him, Atem was threatening them, and Yuugi had his sword drawn like he was the enemy.

These three were once friends?

Atem looked down at Ryou. "This is quite convenient, isn't it? Follow me," he ordered Akefia and Yuugi.

Akefia sighed. "Ren, you'll owe me for this."

Yuugi hesitantly put his sword back in its scabbard. "What did I tell you about going ahead of the group?"

"Like I knew I was going to be taken hostage!"

They followed Atem who still had Ryou at gunpoint. He led them through the cave. Ryou figured that Akefia and Yuugi were a good distance away to make sure that Atem didn't feel threatened and fire.

Ryou looked up Atem and whispered, "I thought that you three were friends."

Atem didn't move his eyes to look at the boy. "My two friends are long dead."

Ryou smiled. "You know, after I found out that Akefia was Bakura, I believed him when he said that Bakura was dead. But nothing is truly dead as long as it isn't forgotten, and that includes my memories of Bakura. They are close to my heart and I always think about the time I had with him. Even though Bakura doesn't exist anymore, that doesn't matter. Because I still have my memories and now I have Akefia."

Atem clenched his jaw. "You truly are a Hikari; so light-hearted and optimistic. But you will never understand the situation."

Ryou opened his mouth to retaliate but never got the words out.

"We're here," Atem said, stopping. Ryou looked up and saw they had come to a cavern and before them was a locked chest.

Yuugi and Akefia came up to stand beside Atem.

"It is obviously booby-trapped," Atem said. "You go get it," he said to Akefia.

Akefia chuckled. "You're more timid than usual, Atem. An aristocrat must have ordered you to do this job."

Atem smirked. "It would be foolhardy for me to die over a couple of pieces of sheet music."

Yuugi scoffed. "Forget it! I'll go."

He took a few cautious steps forward towards the chest before Atem or Akefia could shout out the word, "No!" He didn't get very far before the whole cavern shook. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling.

"Some fool shot a cannon!" Akefia shouted. "Yuugi! Get away!"

Atem became unbalanced and let go of Ryou. Akefia dove to cover Ryou's body with his own. All Ryou could hear was a scream—he couldn't tell if it were his own or not—and the rumbling as rocks rained down on them.

Once everything had settled, Ryou peaked his eyes opened. There was a cloud of dust and dirt all around them. He blinked and when his vision cleared the first thing he noticed was the blood staining the front of Akefia's shirt. He noticed the dart in his shoulder and gasped.

"Akefia, you're bleeding!"

Akefia was breathing harshly. "I'm fine; this is nothing." He quickly pulled the dart out of his shoulder and threw it aside. "Are you alright, Ren?" he asked; Ryou nodded. Akefia got up quickly and searched around the cavern. "Where is Yuugi? Yuugi!"

Atem picked up the dart. He studied the tip. "This is poisoned." Ryou heard him and gasped.

"Akefia! That was a poisoned dart!"

Akefia ignored him and continued to search through the rocks. "Help me find Yuugi!" he cried. "Please tell me he isn't buried under all the rubble!"

Ryou quickly got up and began to search as well. He wasn't sure how Akefia was even able to stand up after being poisoned, but he knew that he wouldn't rest until he found Yuugi.

Ryou heard groaning and followed it. He gasped when he saw that Yuugi had his legs buried under the rubble. "Akefia! I found him!" He began to frantically move aside the rock and rubble to free the boy.

Akefia and Atem appeared around the hill of rock. When Akefia saw is friend half-buried, he began to work quicker than Ryou. They managed to pull Yuugi out and Akefia cradled the small body in his lap. "Oh God, please be alive…"

Ryou put a hand on Akefia's shoulder. "Akefia, we found Yuugi, we need to get out of here now! If not, you may die from the poison."

Akefia ignored Ryou and instead shook the boy he was holding. "Come on, Yuugi, wake up! Wake up!" Ryou knelt beside Akefia and put his fingers under Yuugi's jaw. He felt a steady pulse beating.

"Akefia, he's still alive, we need to get out of here!" Ryou insisted again.

Akefia took a few calming breaths and passed Yuugi over to Ryou. He stood up and turned towards Atem. "You did this. I'll kill you." Akefia began to sway slightly but still managed to glare darkly at Atem.

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I didn't fire the cannon, Akefia. You can't blame me for that."

Akefia smirked. "Yeah, but I can blame you for a lot of other things, can't I?"

Atem glared at Akefia and raised his gun.

"No!" Ryou shouted, but that wasn't quick enough. The shot had already been fired. Ryou screamed and covered his eyes.

"Why aim at my shoulder?" Akefia asked.

Ryou gasped and looked up. Atem did fire at Akefia's shoulder. He was clutching it as blood gushed from the wound. "If you want me to end your suffering," Atem said, "answer my question."

Akefia fell to his knees as he began to sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead.

'This is all my fault,' Ryou thought in horror. He looked down at Yuugi who was still unconscious and Akefia who had his best friend pointing a gun at him.

"Why did you become a pirate, Bakura?" Atem asked, his voice coming out clipped and almost pained. "Why did you stay with that man? Why did Yuugi stay?" He was shouting now. "Why did you allow me to think you were dead for so many years?"

"So that…is what you wanted…to know?"

Ryou gasped and looked down at Yuugi again; he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

Yuugi chuckled. "We did it…so we wouldn't end up…like—like you…" he said. "Like…a dog—just like a dog…that's what you are, Atem." Yuugi turned his head to look at the man in question. "The better question is, why did you stay in the navy? Why did you choose to become our enemy?"

Atem took a deep breath and sighed. "There is no jurisdiction for piracy. You lot are having fun committing crimes while this fool is pretending to be Robin Hood."

Ryou had had enough. He stood up quickly and slapped Atem across the face. Atem touched the red mark on his cheek and raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "Bakura, how long are you going to keep this boy on your pirate ship? He'll be torn to pieces one day."

Akefia chuckled. "Even my dogs aren't stupid enough…to touch what is mine." Akefia swayed and collapsed.

Ryou gasped. "Akefia!" he cried, kneeling by him.

"Atem…" Yuugi called weakly. Atem hesitantly knelt by Yuugi.

"Yes?"

Yuugi smiled in happiness. "You finally spoke to me." He closed his eyes again. "It felt horrible when you said I was dead to you. I felt like someone had taken my heart and stomped on it. But no matter what, I couldn't seem to stop loving you."

Atem looked sadly down at the boy. "Yuugi…"

He shook his head and continued. "Ever since you saved me from those bullies when we were just kids, I have always loved you. I just wanted you to know that. In case I die."

Atem furrowed his eyebrows together. "You are not going to die, Yuugi. You're going to be fine. You're legs are wounded but everything else is fine."

Yuugi nodded and smiled again. "I know, but if I never see you again after this and I die of old age, I just want you to know now that I have the chance to tell you."

Atem gulped past the lump in his throat. "We'll see each other again."

Yuugi chuckled. "Yeah; you'll be hunting us down and we'll continue to run away from you."

Atem opened his mouth to say something and then they all heard the sound of Marik's voice.

"Hello? Akefia, Yuugi, Ryou! Are you guys alright?"

"I hope that they didn't get caved in because of that cannon," Jounouchi said.

Ryou gasped; he looked towards Atem in worry. Atem sighed and stood up.

"I'll let you guys go…this time. I was never here and I never saw you three," Atem said and grabbed a lantern. He went down another path and the light from his lantern faded and faded until he was gone.

Ryou sighed in relief. He turned back towards Akefia who was still suffering from the poison and gunshot wound. "It's going to be okay, Akefia; help is on the way."

"Ryou, I'm so sorry," Akefia said weakly.

"Why?" he asked.

"The Devil's Score, it was crushed when the rocks fell; I know how much it meant to you, I'm sorry," he said.

Ryou felt tears rush to his eyes. "No, Akefia, it's alright. You mean more to me than any music. I'm sorry that I caused all of this. Let's just get home."

Akefia smiled weakly. "You consider the pirate ship a home now?"

Ryou smiled. "You're my home."

Akefia peeled his eyes open and caressed Ryou's cheek. "You're skin feels so cool; it's nice."

Ryou pressed Akefia's hand closer to his cheek. "Of course it does, its because of your fever from the poison."

"Ryou," Akefia said, smiling. "I don't think that heaven will allow a pirate like me to pass through its gates. But that doesn't matter, because you are everything to me, Ryou. You are my home, my family, my love. You are my heaven, Ryou."

-/-

**Ranko: Okay, that was the longest chapter ever! Are you guys dead yet? Cause I am. **

**Yami: It was also cheesy. **

**Ranko: Who doesn't like cheese? Unless your lactose intolerant…**

**Bakura: You know, these words come out of your mouth yet sometimes I don't even understand what you're saying. **

**Yuugi: Ranko is just different that way. **

**Ryou: Yep! But different is good! If she weren't different than I never would have had my own story! Thanks Ranko!**

**Ranko: No problem, sweetie!**

**Yami: Shortest story you have ever written. **

**Yuugi: There are a few other shorter stories. **

**Yami: You know what I mean. **

**Ranko: Thanks so much again to all of you who read and followed and favorited and reviewed this story! I love you all! You're all awesome! And I will be seeing you in the next story I dish out!**

**Ryou: Hoped you loved this just as much as we did!**

**Bakura: And review. **


End file.
